The Mystic Deer
by Affy Taffy
Summary: A group of islands that are bunched closely, that are quite a ways from the island where Fairy Tail and other Guilds lay, in the center of the clump of islands lay the Mystic Deer, the only Guild that are present around the many islands. These islands, which have bridges that connect the islands, are known to have many problems, and this guild has had many members... until 'it'...
1. 10th Anniversary

**I am open to OC's for this fanfiction!**

* * *

There is a guild located on an island in the center of a group of islands, where the cities and towns were located, and this set of islands were quite far away from the island where the famous guilds like Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and such are located. This guild, the only guild located anywhere near these islands of cities and towns, was known as the Mystic Deer guild.

Today was the 10th anniversary of the making of the guild, June 14th, and the guild was preparing a party. There were lots that were off on missions, but they all tried to keep them all short so they could come back to party. Cream was left in charge of making the party. Cream is a happy-go-lucky kind of 17 year old, one of the youngest of the guild, who was 5' 2'', very bouncy and energetic, but she also is easily off task. She has no interest in romance even though everyone is so attracted to her: she has brown hair in two ponytails with the left ponytail change from brown to green as it descended to waist level, and the right ponytail did the same but with red instead of green. She wore a black tank top, blue short-shorts, purple and blue socks for she dislikes shoes, and arm warmers, the left one being green and the right one red. Her left eye is green with her right eye being red. She was hopping everywhere telling the others that stayed at the guild to do this and that, repeating over and over that the master thought it best for her to be in charge as she bounced all around the guild.

The guild was three stories high, the inside almost like that of Fairy Tail's main room but more roomy. The guild used the second floor for those that had nowhere to go for the night and such.

"Seirol, start working," Cream said happily. Seirol was the mysterious, short tempered one of the guild. He wore a grey hooded shirt with plain jeans and brown shoes, and his eyes were red. He is very impatient and secret, and yet he is one of the most intelligent of the guild, he is 22, and is 5' 10''. Frustrated, Seirol got up and walked away up the stairs to get more supplies for decorations that were stored on the second floor.

"That means you too, Aaron," Cream bounced on as she pointed at Aaron. Aaron, one of the youngest, had green eyes with his orange, spiked up hair, a coral-reef green tank top for guys, short jeans and brown slippers. Aaron is the angry-about-everything of the guild, although he is not as angry when it comes to water. He is 16, and he was 4'11.99'', which frustrated him that he wasn't five foot by just a smudge. Aaron had been sitting impatiently and angrily on a couple of boxes in the far corner of the room.

"I don't give a crap about this," he complained angrily. "I don't want to have to get up and do all of this bull—"

"None of that," Cream stopped him before he could swear like he usually tries to do, but she spoke in a cheery, encouraging tone. "We are all working because that's what the master wants us to do. If you didn't decide to stay and left to do a mission, then you wouldn't have had to worry about helping out." Aaron continued to sit there tense.

"I don't freaking care." He sat there, but once Cream pulled out a bucket of sparkles, the glorious 'weapon' that Cream holds, Aaron started waving his hands in front of him and stood up, heading upstairs to get some supplies. Up where Aaron was going, Lydia was going past him murmuring as usual. Lydia was the rude one, all cruel and bossy all of the time. She thinks very highly of herself as if she was an S mage, and no one knows who any of the S mages are since they are kept quiet because of the master. She had brown eyes with bangs that were green, but as the curly hair fell farther from her head down to her shoulders, the shade of the green decreased into yellow, then orange, and finally to red once it got to the ends of her hair. She wore a light blue low-cut t-shirt which was cut off at mid-belly, wore short-shorts, too, and brown shoes that laced up her shin.

"They should have listened to me," Lydia complained. "They are going to have so many problems." She sighed, carrying her boxes of decorations downstairs. Aaron, when she passed by, watched her walk by and down the stairs. Once she was out of sight, he continued walking until he turned right into a room full of boxes full of decorations. In there were Telson, Ilmari, Alexis and Blake.

"Keep up, you wimps," Telson whined. Telson was probably the oldest of the guild that anyone knew about, since there were some others that looked old but won't say their ages. He is 40 years old and 5'11'', and is the craving, anxious one of the guild. He wants to have everything his way just like Lydia, but more gruesome. He cares only about power and strength, and he loves the sword that he always has with him, as well as breaking things. He has brown hair that reaches his shoulders except the bangs, but messy. He wears a light green tank-top for guys, which was shredded at every edge, along with the pants, which were brown shorts, and he wore no shoes.

"Oh, shut it," Blake complained. "Not everything can go your way," but whenever he looked over to Alexis to hand her boxes, he gave a smile of happiness. Blake is the number one pervert of the Guild. He is 17, his height keeps changing from a couple of inches depending on the day, but his usual height is 5' 9''. He is never really mad and is only serious when it comes to fighting in battles. He has blonde hair that reaches the middle of his neck, a tank top for guys that was a light blue color with shorts which were a blackish blue kind of color. He also wore purple bracelet things, and wears little brown sandals.

"Why do you always have to look at me like that," Alexis asked curiously, but not rudely or in a mean way. Alexis is a caring, loving person, although she is quick-witted, mischievous and sneaky. She is 19 at 5'5'', blue eyes, blond hair that reaches down to her shoulders, wears a black shirt sleeveless and hangs around her neck, black mini skirt, and black tights. Blake just stood there laughing.

"I do because that is just who I am," Blake answered as Telson throws him another box. Ilmari, on the other hand, has been sitting in the corner behind some boxes, staring at the pile of boxes. Ilmari is very neutral, trying to hide from everyone. He is 21 at 5'9'', golden-yellow eyes that go well with his purple hair brushed back and his yellow-orange strand of hair over his left eye. He wears a pink button-up shirt a lot, along with his black shorts, and also doesn't like wearing shoes, but will occasionally wear his pink slip-on sandals.

"Stop just sitting around," Telson complains, but Ilmari doesn't move.

"I have done so much more work than you," he said plainly. "You all forget everything about me and always complain about me sitting around like this." He did not once look away from the piles of boxes. Aaron, frustrated, sped over to Ilmari, but when he arrived next to him, he noticed there was a huge hole in the mountain of boxes.

"How was it you flipping do this," Aaron whined, wishing he was able to do something like that, but Ilmari stands up and walks away.

"I will not repeat myself again, you guys just don't listen," Ilmari said then left the room back downstairs. They all stood there, and then started moving faster until they got all the boxes they thought they needed to take down. Telson, Ilmari and Aaron all headed downstairs again to notice that Seirol and Cream had been doing all of the cleaning and decorating without everyone else, and it looked amazing. They all continued to organize the boxes and take things out. Once they pulled everything out of the boxes, they put their hands on the boxes as to rip them up and throw them away, but someone came walking very slowly and innocently over to the three grabbing the boxes.

"Umm… could you please… not harm the boxes?" This girl was short, 3 feet tall, and was 14 years old, the youngest of the guild. She is the quiet, shy one of the guild. She is adorable, passionate and protective about many, many things, especially boxes. She had light red hair down to her waist with light brown cat ears, a light brown tail, a purple low-cut t-shirt with an undershirt to cover herself from the low-cut, blue jeans, and she loves wearing orange Polk-a-doted, pink socks. Her name is Delight.

"All of these aren't going to be used for anything else," Telson, who wanted to rip them up, pointed out. The others, Aaron and Lydia, agreed with a nod. Delight looked like she wanted to cry, putting her hands up to her face in a cat-like way as they were about to rip the boxes.

"But… boxes are so cute," she pointed out sadly with a tear falling down. The three holding boxes were really feeling bad, now that she had shed a tear, looking so adorable the way she looked with her hands at her face like that. Hesitantly, they all put the boxes down, and Delight moved her hands away from her face enough for them to see that she gasped in happiness. She quickly walked to the boxes, stacked them up, and carried them away in a cute way, with her tail, which reached the floor, was waving around happily. She then suddenly stopped because something was preventing her from continuing on. Delight turned the boxes to her side, and noticed who it was that stopped her.

"Cercil-sama," Delight said happily in a quiet, adorable way. The guy, Cercil, stood there in front of Delight, and then gave her a little smile. He had short brown hair, a grey blindfold over his eyes, a red shirt and blue jeans, and a black suit-coat kind of thing, but at the bottom of the coat, it splits into six different strands that reach to his mid-shins. He is 18 at 5'8''. Cercil is the master of the guild. Cercil is quiet and doesn't show himself to others except Delight. He doesn't try to be funny, and he is stressed and depressed easily. He stood there continuing to smile at her.

"How are you, Cercil-sama," Delight asked happily.

"I guess I'm doing okay," he replied. "It helps me to find that you are doing well." Delight made a wide smile and carefully put the boxes down quickly and hugged him. He hugged her back until she pulled away to pick up the boxes.

"I'm going to put these somewhere safe so those meanies don't do anything to them," Delight said in a quiet, worried voice. Cercil moved his head back to face the others of the guild, and they flinched and freaked out.

"Alright, go ahead," he told her. "Have fun with your boxes," he added with a smile. Joyfully, she walked away with her boxes, her tail swinging from side to side widely. Cercil after a moment then turned his head to face the others with an angered expression, who flinched yet again.

"You all know that the rule with boxes is that they all are reported straight to Delight, right?" Cercil folded his arms after fidgeting with the blindfold he had on. "I may be a blind kind of person literally, but I'm not _that_ blind." Telson wasn't shaking as badly as the others, and he was the one to respond.

"We got carried away about the frustration from the work we have to do without anyone else around to help." Cercil kept facing their way. Eventually, he walked over to the stairs and up them. Those that were upstairs flinched when they saw him, too, as he went up another set of stairs. When he got up onto that third floor, he turned his head over the side to look down to the first floor through the opening in the floors just like the Fairy Tail guild. Once he went into a room, everyone quickly started working again.

"Why do we bother staying at this guild," Telson complained, which caught Seirol's attention.

"We are because we wanted to, and because Cercil _cares_ about us," he snapped. "He isn't a bad person; he just has lots to worry about."

"What is there that he has to worry about," Telson snapped as well, but Seirol snapped at him.

"He has to worry about all of us and those that are out on missions," he roared. "And he worries about the guild staying here because of the government payment stuff for us to be here! You are free to go if you want," Seirol stormed back into his little corner of the guild. Everyone down there stood there watching him as Lydia, Blake and Alexis come down with boxes.

"These will be the last ones that we need to bring down and use," Alexis said with her normal tone of friendliness. Telson and Aaron grabbed the boxes and those still working with the decorations all began opening the boxes and taking things out, remembering to put the boxes to the side for Delight, who will once in a while walk over by the side of the floor to grab the boxes and walk away slowly with the boxes, swinging her tail.

* * *

By night, the other mages of the guild have been coming back to the guild, astonished about the decorations and creations made around the guild. From rail to rail on the higher floors since there is open areas in the center of the upper floors, there were chandeliers, tables with table cloths and candles, the walls were sparklefied, because of Cream, and much more including lots of scrumptious food. As someone came back from their mission into the guild, they smelled food that make their stomachs roar out at themselves and start talking with everyone. Cercil, on the 3rd floor, was walking to the edge of the floor, where a platform extended a bit into the open flooring. Everyone noticed Cercil walking onto the platform and gave him their full attention. A moment of silence comes upon the guild waiting for Cercil to speak. Delight was behind him, along with someone else that was in the shadows. No one could see the face.

"Today… is the 10th anniversary of the Mystic Deer." Everyone roared into applause and fell silent once more. "We have been successful with receiving the surrounding island's trust to take care of them, and that is what makes the guild go on." Once again they all go into applause and howling. Cercil was now being energetic in a serious way. "We have been getting better and better with getting and finishing missions, and we are all getting stronger." Applause. "And so, for the third time ever to happen in the guild, we will be opening up sign ups for the S rank mage tests." Everyone started roaring and applauding in excitement, with Seirol looking up in surprise, but still with his upset expression. "I would like those that want to do so, to do it as soon as they have thought hard about doing it. Also, you are all aware of the way the guild has been made about S mages: We do not reveal the identity of S mages to anyone outside of the guild, or to anyone of the guild, except for themselves. Even if you think it is obvious of whom they are, you are still not to speak of anything about such." About all of the 125 mages in the room started nodding. "Now, what are we doing right now," Cercil ended, as everyone yelled out.

"Party!" Everyone started cheering again, taking drinks, hugging, shaking hands, and many other things, celebrating the anniversary of the guild, even though some broke out into fights over little things, kind of like Fairy Tail does. Cercil went back to the hall and into his own room as Delight and the other person left towards the stairs to head to the party floor.

* * *

Towards the end of the night, Cercil had everyone gather around in a circle to talk about matters that have been situated with and solved, and what still needs to be fixed while the rest of the guild left for the night except Sarah, the caretaker of the guild, who is very old, who cleans up for a long time with Delight. Cercil was on the third floor, standing in his quarters, looking through papers and going through the plans for the S mage testing. Seirol, as usual, would be outside in the back of the guild training in the little training playground, using the sandbags, but every night he changes the sand to steel and metal and did not use any gloves. Afterwards, he would then head back into the guild where he sleeps on the second floor and look at his collection of little hairless, clothe less, plain dolls that he places around the room, and heads to his bed. At about this time, like every night, Delight, Sarah and Cercil will head into their beds as well.

Now, for Day two, of the 11th year, for the guild. The tragic accident.


	2. The Tragedy

As the sun rose, guild members began entering the guild as Delight stood outside like she always does on top of a tower of boxes in the morning as she hugs a box while sitting there.

"Why does she always have to do this every morning," Lydia complained.

"How should I know," Aaron complained back angrily. While they began arguing about the stupidest things like why Aaron is always upset, the last of the members have finally gotten inside other than those two.

"Do you want to bet Delight won't be there anymore, and that the boxes are all gone, too," Aaron murmured after looking at the tower of boxes with Delight on top. When he looked to Lydia, who then looked over at the tower, she just looked at nothing: the tower was gone along with Delight.

"Well of course she isn't there," Lydia snapped. "Once everyone is at the guild she disappears," she said as if she wasn't really sure why she disappears. The two of them went inside finally when they noticed that everyone was in a circle, surrounding something. Lydia and Aaron tried to push through the crowd, but no one would let them get through. A sudden cheer was made, and there was red liquid flying. Cercil, now awake after having been asleep, was heading down the stairs and straight at the center of the crowd. Cercil arrives at the center of the crowd and sees two people: Gerald and Clef. Gerald is 23 years old and 5'9''. His orange eyes math his tiny goat horns and his pink, fluffy, short curly hair. He wore jeans with a brown sweater that had yellow fluffy edges on the sleeves, hood and the opening for the head. Gerald is interpersonal, meaning he talks and does things with other people and likes being with others. He is very talkative, very sadistic, and he can be funny whenever he wanted to be. Clef, on the other hand, was intrapersonal, where he likes being by himself and not around anyone all of the time. He has red eyes with black hair, the front of his short hair pushed upward to spike upwards, a white button-up shirt with a collar, jeans, and brown socks. He doesn't like wearing shoes very much. He is quiet, a lonely loner, sleeps a lot, and is an on-going kind of person, no matter what the situation is. Cercil walks over to Gerald and grabs him by the collar of his sweater, pulling him off of his feet with Gerald not able to move or do anything.

"What are you doing," Cercil asked. Once everyone finally noticed that Cercil was there, they started to freak out due to having had been cheering them on with the fight. Clef had a gash in his nice white shirt with blood soaking into his shirt. "We do not have fights like this in my guild."

"And yet you let us fight yesterday at the party," Gerald said.

"That is because there wasn't any blood and everyone was doing so in a friendly way."

"Please rephrase your point here," Gerald said. "I'm still new here." Some smirked at this fact. Suddenly, Gerald moves his hands to his eyes, along with those that had smirked at the fact.

"I do not want two people fighting in a way where you can become enemies with someone, as if it was a fight between two complete different guilds," Cercil said quietly in a slow, serious tone. "I didn't care about the fights yesterday because they were the friendly kind of fighting, like what Fairy Tail and other guilds do on that island way out there."

"What did you do," Gerald asked calmly, the others leaning forward to try understanding why they can't see as well.

"Magic. How else would I be able to? After your time is over for your consequence, you'll get your sight back." With that, Cercil puts him down on the floor and walks up the stairs into his quarters.

"What is his magic," Telson complained as everyone began dispersing.

"No one knows," Sarah the Caretaker said as she passed by them with Clef to go heal his wound. After the situation was settled and Clef was healed, everyone was back to their usual doings and schedules of the day as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Delight was outside in the front of the guild near one of the bridges that led to other islands. The island, since it is in the center of the islands and quite a ways from any other island, has bridges all around that lead to many, but not all, of the island, so others can come for help and offer jobs. Delight has been making a castle out of her boxes all morning after everyone headed inside, although she would get distracted by herself for her liking of boxes, for she may "nom" on the boxes, twitch her ears and swing her tail around as she sat with a box somewhere on her castle. She continued placing boxes on top of each other until she got to the location of where she wanted the top of the castle to be. Delight looked out towards the bridge in front of the guild like she usually does after making her tower, castle, or whatever it is that she makes. Out of nowhere, a light fog began forming around the island and its bridges all around. Delight cautiously hugged the closest box she could find with a worried expression of someone doing something to her boxes, her ears falling down and her tail curled up around her feet as she sat.

"What… do you want," Delight quietly called out loud enough for those on the bridge to hear. A few figures started becoming visible from the now heavy fog.

"We're the guild that is going to be taking over our guild," a buff person in front proclaimed as they continued walking towards the island, eventually running at the guild until something collided with them, sending them backwards. They looked up at Delight as they stood back up, Delight holding her box a little tighter, trying not to break her box. This other guild tried again to charge at the guild, but again as they get to the end of the bridge, they were shot back, but this time they got either scratched up, bruised, or received broken bones. They got up again, but the buff person walks up and puts his hands just barely at the edge of the bridge.

"Go away," Delight said with teary eyes. "You're so scary," she said with a scared, worried tone.

"I said we're going to be taking the guild, and we are going to be the heroes instead of your crappy guild," the buff guy snaps, making Delight flinch in fright, and he at the same time pushed with his hands in front of him, breaking what appeared to be a barrier that was preventing them from walking onto the island. Delight's left ear twitched when the barrier was broken, and she began bawling really loud, too loud, and her hands glowed a bit, sending at great speeds another barrier outwards from where she was around the island, sending the other guild flying as it hit them either killing them or breaking bones. She made her new boxed barrier around the guild much thicker than last time and spread to take over most of the bridge that was visible due to the fog.

"Just because you look adorable doesn't mean we won't stop trying to—" before another word was spoken by those of the guild that started walking back, Delight cried out even more, making the boxed barrier even thicker and stretch out against them, but it stopped before it hit the other guild. They looked at Delight, drowned in tears but now silent as shed less tears while looking down to the side of her castle of boxes.

"Cercil-sama," was all she could say for a moment. Cercil was standing next to her castle facing the ground. "Th-those meanies…*sniff*… say they want to t-take our g-guild-d away," she said as she bawled again, but she didn't scream out like before. Cercil faced Delight who had her ears still down and her sail around her feet as she almost crushed the box that she hugged.

"Would you look at that," someone next to the buff one called out. "They have a baby kitten and a blind teenager out here to stop us! How pathetic can this guild get?!" Suddenly the eyes of that guild member against the Mystic Deer blew up, blowing up most of his head along with it.

"You don't mess with this guild," Cercil said just as the rest of the Mystic Deer came out to take a look at what was going on. When they understood the situation they either ran for a bridge in the opposite direction or ran over to the front bridge to fight.

"You're all pathetic! There's barely anyone brave enough to fight us in this crappy guild," the buff one laughed.

"Delight, remove the barrier," Cercil told her while he continued to face the ground. Without question or hesitation, but with a moment of joy through her tears, she removed her box barrier, leaving the guilds to charge at each other. It turned out that this was a dark guild that travels around the world looking for guilds that are helpless, without support of any guilds lying around.

This was a painful event. A tragedy.

* * *

The last of the dark guild began running for their lives. Cream was hopping all over the dead bodies of the dark guild while the twins, Star and Shine, ran around collecting anything they saw useful to them. These twins were very identical: brown hair with green tips and edges of their streaked hair that reached the nose in the front and to the lower neck in the back. They had purple eyes, orange and brown horizontal striped short sleeved shirts, jeans, and they walked around barefoot. They were 15 years old and 3'1'', and they both had the hobby of pranking. They were evil, prankers and jokers, lazy workers unless it came to pranks, and they were quick-witted. They have been running around hunting for objects while Cercil and Delight sat on the now pile of boxes instead of a castle, the boxes singed here and there but the two were untouched.

"Are your boxes going to be okay," Cercil asked her calmly. "Can I help you with any of your boxes?" Delight was holding, for her life, the most damaged box which had a hole from one side to the other due to it being shot. She was barely chewing on the edge, hugging it and never showing any signs of letting it go, tears continuously going down her face as she then turned to look at Cercil who faced the ground with blindfold kind of lose due to having moved so much. He turned his head to her when he felt that she was watching him with continuous tears.

""Th-they're…dying," was all she started with, holding her box even more cautiously. "I-I need t-to take th-them ins-side," she cried a bit more, but didn't dare to look so weak like she did earlier, and she regretted looking like that. Cercil got up, picked Delight up from behind her by her waist, her tail still around her feet and one of her ears were twitching due to surprised that he picked her up. With a little blush, still holding onto her box and crying tears onto it, she slowly walked inside with her tail now slightly swinging from side to side as Cercil began stacking the boxes all together into a couple piles and carrying all of them inside into Delight's "Nursing Home for Boxes" room, where she was trying to slowly lick the wrecked box back to health, never letting it go.

"Will you be okay," Cercil asked, and Delight stopped licking the box.

"Yes, Cercil-sama, we'll be fine." She couldn't help but smile adorably and blush somewhat. Cercil smiled then left the room.

"I hope they get better," he said as he left, talking about the boxes. Delight closes her eyes and smiles, then happily going back to licking the boxes better.

Almost every member was gone now. Mystic Deer was starting to die away. They were all too scared. They fought for a little bit then ran off, or they ran off from the start in fear of losing, which is expected when someone with a weak soul faces a dark guild. There were now about 20 members left still around, including Cercil, Delight, Cream and the twins that apparently truly care about the guild out of the hundreds that used to be here. Alexis, Aaron, Ilmari, Telson, Lydia, Blake, Sarah, Seirol, Gerald, Clef, and everyone else still around were all heading inside the guild where Delight and Cercil, who went to his quarters on the third floor, were, but the twins continued to look around for objects to steal from the dead bodies.

* * *

At this time, Cercil, Alexis, Aaron, Ilmari, Cream, Telson, Lydia, Seirol, Sarah, Delight, Blake, Gerald, Clef, twins Star and Shine, Chime, Jace, Stephan and Vlad were around a table chatting about what had just happened.

"I think we need to do something about keeping other guilds away from our islands," Jace said in a worryingly tone. He is a blonde that is short and spiked up with blue eyes and usually has a strand of wheat sticking out of his mouth due to being born in a family of farmers. He wore a white plain shirt with another shirt over it with the left half being checkered with red and grey, the left half all red mixed with some grey. He wore regular jeans that had a few rips here and there and brown farming boots. Jace worries about everything and tries to explain everything as little as possible and work as much as he could. "I mean, I don't want to lose the guild and end up homeless again."

"You always go talking about how you are homeless," Vlad pointed out. "It gets funnier every single freaking time you say it." Vlad is very sarcastic **(His personality is very familiar to Russia from Hetalia: Axis Powers)**, and shows no emotion except sarcasm. He also has blonde hair but has brown eyes almost covered by his hair, he wears a yellow-grey mixed jacket with cotton along the edges of the sleeves, bottom of the shirt, and the opening where the head is located, and he wears bright yellow pants that distract everyone that sees it. Vlad is 24 and 5'11''. All Jace did was stare at him in disgust and yet he worried and worried about what he would do next, but thankfully Stephan quietly began speaking. Stephan is very quiet and well reserved **(His personality is very familiar to Canada from Hetalia: Axis Powers)**, so he rarely speaks up. He has green eyes that are usually squinted to keep from having any eye contact with anyone, though it helps that his light light brown hair reaches his chin and covers his right eye, otherwise his hair is shorter. He wears a green collard t-shirt and jeans with brown formal shoes. Stephan is 20 years old and is about 5'10''.

"Umm… I would say that the only reason why—" just like always, a certain someone just doesn't care if anyone else is talking (but it always happens to be when Stephan is the one speaking, just like everyone else) begins complaining about every thing, even worse than what Lydia does.

"Well, what about you, Cercil?" Vlad pointed out. "You're the one that told Delight to put away the barrier. Isn't that the mistake that was made about this," He tried pointing out happily.

"Well its not like it matters anymore, they're all gone. We also now know who really even cares about the guild and will fight for it." As Cercil pointed all of that out, Chime tried to sneak away, but she slipped when she got to the doors to the front of the guild. Chime was 19 and 5'6'', but she was _very_ clumsy. She hardly ever speaks as if she never spoke in her life, she pushes requests and invitations away, she's stubborn and rude, and tries to stay away from everyone, although she is very sympathetic for young ones when they are in trouble and not the young ones that just cause havoc. There is one thing about her, though, that everyone knows, and that is that when, rarely, she is comfortable with someone and like their personality, then she tries to get with them, and is perverted. The door then had slammed open, surprising Chime, although no noise came out of her, and another member of the guild was here: Liela. She stood there proud, blood all around her kimono and face, with some more from the dark guild dead behind her as if she had just fought with them. She had bangs that reached her shoulders, but her red hair was in a ponytail in a curly form and her kimono was purple with a few little pink and yellow strands here and there, and the edges of the kimono were thick and black. She was 20 years old and about 5'10'' in height. She is loyal and devoted, courageous, forgiving, hard working, truly serious when it comes to fight, but the side effect of her personality is what is really just creepy and ridiculous when compared to the front side of her personality of loyal and courageous.

"What are you doing on the floor," Liela asked Chime, who only gets up and dashes away. Shrugging that off, Liela walks over to the others and starts asking questions.

"Who is the one responsible for invading the guild and bring these idiotics to our location in this war," she said randomly, leaving Vlad laughing his head off as usual.

"There is no war," Alexis pointed out. "And no one called them here. That was a traveling guild that has no care about using others to invade and distribute information to themselves about other guilds."

"I didn't understand a single word you said," Cream said with a smile, happily. Alexis looked at her and just sighed.

"Does anyone want to feel how bruised up my breasts are," Liela asked randomly, grabbing the edges of the kimono as to pull it off, leaving Vlad to laugh his head off completely again.

"Don't do that," Aaron yelled as loud as he could. "You're so retarded!"

"But I am retarded and stupid, according to all of you," Liela said innocently.

"Well duh! You strip naked! You say the stupidest things! You're so random! You're—"

That's enough Aaron," Cercil snapped, pointing at Liela to keep her kimono on. She keeps it on sadly, but obediently.

"We will deal with what to do later. For now, let's get some rest in the upper rooms," Cercil pointed out, and they all headed up, except for Cercil, Delight, and someone else, who all head for the third floor to get some rest.


	3. The Reorganization, Missions part 1

"Does anyone oppose the plan," Cercil asked the other 19 members left of the Mystic Deer guild that sat around the tables that were pushed together to make a big table. No one denied the plan. Since everyone woke up they have been discussing furiously about what to do, and eventually who knows how many hours it took to plan what to do, they finally persuaded each other to agree with what to do: Delight, the Guild Guard, is to not let the barrier down for any reason with her Box Magic. Members are to make sure that they do missions so no one has to worry about money being too low to pay for the guild to keep their island. Every once in a while, someone like Chime, Stephan or Ilmari are to venture around the islands to make sure nothing harmful against the islands are going to attack or anything dark against them.

Throughout the meeting, Chime had been trying to attempt leaving, but Liela wouldn't have it, and prevented her from leaving. Aaron fought against everyone, Vlad continuously laughing at him and Liela when Liela tried to shut him up he was talking too much by trying to stuff his head in her kimono. Delight had brought stacks of at least 50 boxes before the meeting began and stacked them all up in a 5 by 10 tower. She used her Box Magic to stick the boxes together so they didn't fall apart. She then made an opening on the lower right corner box and, with her ears perked up happily and her tail really swinging while being on all four, she crawled inside as if it was a maze. Somehow, and strangely, she had crawled all the way up to the upper left corner box and made two flaps swing to the left and right of that one box, where she sat and twitched her ears as she chewed on the edge of 'the window', listening to all of the conversations when they began the meeting. Whenever anyone asked her a question about anything, she would just agree with it, not really knowing or caring about what it was that they asked. Star and Shine, who have been toying around with their stuff that had collected from the dead people, would, like Delight, just agree (or teasingly randomly say no) with anything that was asked. Sarah had been cleaning throughout the meeting, always holding a duster, broom or washing rag. She would answer any questions that were asked, though. Clef, though, tried to not be part of the meeting and would be writing on what seemed to be black music paper. Stephan was ignored by everyone the whole time, and had momentarily had a fight with himself about why no one pays any attention to him. Everyone else was either just listening and answering formally or just sitting there bored.

Cercil, after the meeting was over, decided to bring up a topic that he thought he should bring up.

"Now that we have come up with an ideal plan of what to do," Cercil began as he stood at the table, "I've decided to cut the S-mage testing." Jaws fell to the floor while Cercil folded his arms. "I will, instead, be making individual check-ups with everyone to see where you are at and what you can do."

"What kind of bull s—" Aaron was smacked in the face by Alexis to keep him from swearing while everyone starts yelling out at Cercil as well.

"I wanted to be an S-mage," Lydia complained loudly.

"I wanted to see what it was like," the twins whined at the same time, making Sarah come over to try patting their heads better when she heard them whine as if they were hurt.

"There is a chance," Cercil continued, which silenced everyone from their complaining. "For someone to become an S-mage, just like the past where only one passes, but I will decide who that is when you have your check-up with me."

"What if we lost our past S-mages because of the dark guild," Jace complained, worried, as usual, about whom and where the S-mages were.

"End of subject," Cercil announced calmly. "I only wanted to announce that. Now remember that the second floor is restricted unless you are going up there to head to your rooms and not down the hall that leads to the S rank missions. Now go get a mission." Everyone began to head for the mission board slowly, confused: when they got to the board, which had enough for everyone to go on their own mission, they noticed that something was missing.

"What the **** are the teams supposed to be," Aaron screamed out as Alexis punched him straight on, dead center of his face.

"I don't mind who I'm with," Alexis pointed out in her cheerful tone, but then changed to annoyed. "Unless I'm with /him/…" she said as she glared at Aaron and Vlad laughed at their situation. Delight, when she got out of her 'box maze', picked up a box and had joined everyone else at the mission board. When she got to the board with everyone else, being confused since she doesn't even do missions because she guards the guild, she decided to put the box down and crawl through the top of the box and she curled up with her ears down to the sides and her tail curled up to her forehead to sleep, purring (she doesn't snore. She purrs, instead). Cercil stood at the table still, taking a moment to think about teams while everyone continued to argue.

"Here's how the teams will work," Cercil began, getting everyone's (except Delight's) attention…

* * *

After the teams were decided and everyone left complaining or just leaving just to get the mission done, Cercil started heading for the stairs until Clef, who was hiding in a corner, came out and started talking.

"Why did you put them in such weak teams," Clef asked as if this meant business. "They won't be able to accomplish anything in teams not really organized like that." At this time, Delight had decided to wake up, stretching as she yawned, then slowly crawled towards the edge of the box but she put too much weight on the side as to top the box to its side, making her fall over onto her side as well. She sat up with her legs bent to her sides from the knee down, curling her hands like a cat as she rubbed her eyes then slowly turned to her box. She stood up slowly, ears flat horizontally, grabbed her box and headed for the stairs. Before she made it to the stairs, though, she fell forward, the box falling out of her hands onto the ground while she fell inside it and fell asleep, purring away.

"If we need to restart our guild because of the amount of members we have now, then we need to have everyone make some kind of bond with one another, and get along."

"Okay," Clef said because of his ongoing personality, letting things go, and Cercil turned to Delights direction where she lay in the box with her tail hanging out of the box, slightly swinging from side to side. He walked over and grabbed the box with her inside and went up to the third floor and put her down in her room. Before he could leave, he heard something.

"Cercil-sama?" he turned around to face Delight who was rubbing her eyes like before, all cat-like.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to tell them who the three S-mages are right now, and who we—" Delight was cut short from her cute voice that she gets when she wakes up, Cercil placing his hand over her mouth.

"They will find out in those missions who the S-mages are, okay?" Cercil stood straight up again, removing his hand from her mouth.

"What missions," she asked tiredly. Cercil rubbed her head, her cheeks becoming red.

"Get some sleep. You had a rough couple of days." She nudged his hand a little with her head in an adorable matter, and then went in a few circles inside her box, purring as she fell asleep that afternoon.

* * *

**Missions, Part 1**

-Team: Seirol, Cream, Teslon

-Mission: get rid of many acres of blackberry bushes from the island. Will be informed why when arrive.

-Level: have fun pulling and pulling things and throwing them away and/or not minding if get scratched or poked by their thorns.

-Mission so far: Annoying.

"You're both so freaking slow," Seirol complained as they continued walking to their mission which was on the island just in front of them. This team was the first to make it to the island of their mission location, and this island was only populated with a few families that helped work with the production of much of the food supply for the islands we live on, including blackberries. Cream had been hopping from side to side in joy, occasionally picking blackberries here and there and eating them. Teslon, always carrying his polished wood stick that looks exactly like a sword which was unsheathed that he uses to destroy, was walking as if he was on a detour, just to be mean to Seirol. He eventually grabbed Cream and Teslon's hands and dragged them behind him. The house where the mission came from had a grandfather sitting on the porch with his granddaughter on his lap. The two of them, the grandfather using an old walking stick and with his granddaughter hiding behind him, walked towards the team who continued walking to them.

"Are you from Mystic Deer," he asked. Seirol dropped Cream and Teslon's hands, holding up the paper he pulled out with the mission notifications on it. "Thank you very much for coming to do such work," he said apolitically.

"If I may ask," Seirol began, "what is the reason you want to remove these bushes?"

"These bushes are getting old," he remarked. "They have been sitting out there for years and years, or who knows how long. But the longer they sit there, for these plants on this island, the sicklier the berries become and spread diseases everywhere."

"So you are taking precautions for everyone's welfare, sir?"

"Yes, that's right, and you can call me Fredrick." Fredrick walked towards the bushes, and Seirol noticed that he stopped just behind a barely noticeable line made in the ground. "These blackberries are a great deal of the food we provide for the islands. Once these are removed, though, we will be planning new ones to keep that going." Almost immediately, Seirol impatiently but calmly and professionally spoke again.

"Why is it you wanted someone from the guild to remove these?"

"I want to remove these bushes before anyone else eats them," Cream stood there trying to look innocent, "so no one can get sick in case these are really too old of bushes and could get someone sick." Seirol looked at him, and then the line, thinking it was to show how close he wanted people to be from the bushes, and then he looked to the fields.

"We'll start right away," Seirol pointed out, Teslon giving a smirk because of the smashing he got to do.

"Thank you so very much," Fredrick thanked, looking as if he was going to give all of them a big hug. "Oh, and if you need to have a break or something to eat, or if you want to take a break from pulling out bushes or whatever you want to do but still want to work, I have some clothing that I wanted to fix and—" before another word was spoken, a slash of wind flew by. They noticed that Cream was entering the house of the grandfather.

"Sorry about that," Teslon said annoyingly. "When someone says 'clothes' or anything similar, she will stop whatever it is that she is doing, no matter what it is, and sprint to where the clothing is located if she knows where it is."

"It's alright," Fredrick said, closing his eyes and smiled, giving out a little chuckle. "I don't mind at all what any of you do if you are here to help me protect everyone with the sickness that these bushes could cause to the people of these islands." He walked slowly back to the house, the little girl still trying to hide behind her grandpa. Seirol, with his hood of this silver/grey sweatshirt still over his head, watched them head into the house then walked to the line where Fredrick stopped last time. Teslon, on the other hand, ran straight for the bushes to crush. When he ran past the line, it was as if he passed through into another atmosphere that was heavy. Teslon then heard a roar loud and clear, though Seirol was barely able to hear, but heard, some kind of roar, and stepped over the line, also feeling a heavier atmosphere get pushed against him. The roar got even louder.

* * *

When Fredrick closed the front door, his granddaughter ran to over to a couch to colour on some paper, he noticed that Cream had laid out piles and piles of clothing by colour and sizes.

"So it is true that you are obsessed with clothing?" Fredrick asked in confirmation.

"Ya," she confirmed quickly, really focused on the clothing. "Some of these are really old," she pointed out. He laughed.

"Yea, I guess that they are, but I wanted to actually make these a surprise for my granddaughter, who needed more clothing." Just by saying that, Cream made a mischievous smile.

"I can help with that," was all she said, and then she rubbed her hand all over one of the old, torn-up shirts that were next to her, and it became newer than brand new: it was sparkling pink on a fluffy hot pink shirt. She then took the closest pair of jeans and did the same thing, but made them newer than new good looking jeans. Astonished, Fredrick just stood there.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I'm a Style Mage," she pointed out. "I have magic that fixes and makes new or old clothing, nice or rough textures, and much, much more." She gave a huge smile. Full of tears, Fredrick got onto his knees.

"Can you help me make the ideas that I have thought of to make for my granddaughter?" Cream smiled in a friendly way.

* * *

"What is that?" Teslon called out as they tried to pull out the bushes with their gloves they had brought with them and a silhouette of a creature came over them. Something reached out as to hit Telson, but he jumped out of the way in the nick of time. He snatched his wood stick and jumped at the silhouette, slashing his stick at it. It hit. The sound of snapping bones were heard. But then the sound of bones being fixed was heard.

"What is this thing?" Teslon complained as Seirol stood there.

"I think it is something I have read about, but I don't remember what it was called," Seirol told him. "But I do remember that it is said that these kinds of things only try to protect their land."

"Well, that's just great," was all Teslon said before another strike was attempted to him.

"Try using your magic," Seirol called out.

"I don't want to have to use my magic! Remember Cercil saying that he would rather have us not use our magic unless it was truly necessary and part of the mission?"

"This is critical," Seirol snapped. "We need to rid of the bushes so we can plant more here, but this thing doesn't want that, and your strength isn't enough to stop it." Annoyed, Teslon sighed, and took his wooden weapon with both of his hands and sighed. Suddenly, the long section of the weapon, where it looked like it was the case for a sword, had been cut into shreds in a split second, and disappeared due to the small size they were cut. Then the supposed arm of the creature started getting torn up by something, liquid spurting out of the arm as Teslon held his 'handle' of his weapon.

"Happy?"

"Yes," Seirol said. "Your Shredding Magic is what I wanted to use to see if it'll have any effect on it." Teslon was ticked.

"You just wanted to see if it would _work_? Of course it works! What about your magic?" Seirol snapped a glare at Teslon.

"I would rather not have to use it." The creature started throwing a rampage the area, swinging its other arm at the two of them while the other arm looked like it was healing itself, too. "Shred the creature already!"

"It takes time for me to 'shred' something this huge," Teslon snapped, just as the creature grew larger as if it was going to use a huge attack or explosion. Horribly annoyed and ticked, Seirol had no choice.

* * *

After not too long, all of the piles of clothing that Cream had gotten, and many more piles that Fredrick had brought down, were all newer than new, sparkling and/or shiny. He was in continuous tears.

"Thank you so much," he began. "The business people wouldn't give us a good amount of money for the amount of food that we sell to them, so I couldn't get anything nice for my granddaughter, Ali, who has always worked, not having a single friend and has never gone to school because of our lack of money." He covered his face with his hands.

"I'm glad to help with anything with styling something up." Cream stood up and looked down at him. "Now tell me the truth you didn't talk about with the blackberry field." Fredrick froze and looked up with tears all over his face.

* * *

Looking up at the creature, Seirol sighed as he raised his hands in a strange way, spreading his fingers as well. He twitched his fingers a bit, and then started moving his fingers in a sparkles-are-flying-out-of-my-hands motion. Then he pulled his hands upwards, sending the creature into the air. Then he pushed quickly downwards, sending the creature against the ground. It lay there motionless when it hit the ground. Teslon, away from the location of the creature, just stood there.

"What was that," Teslon snapped out loud. "That is wicked magic!"

"It's magic," Seirol snapped. "It should be pretty obvious what my magic is, though," he said grumpily, sighing. "I'm a Puppet Mage, I do puppetry."

"What about your strength?" Teslon grumpily called out, too.

"It's the power of an S-mage, idiot," Seirol, one of the three S-mages of the Mystic Deer guild, smirked.

* * *

"Thank you all so very much," Fredrick said with tears coming out of his eyes quickly. "And I'm sorry about keeping the fact that there was a creature that protected the field as well." Teslon grunted at the remark, since he couldn't do too much against the creature. "I also deeply thank you, Cream, for helping me with the clothing, as well with all of you helping me to plant more, fresh blackberry bushes." Where the old but removed blackberry bushes were, sat a brand new field of bushes. Ali came running out of the house in the sparkling pink shirt and the nice jeans that Cream had first made.

"Grampa! Look at these clothes! I love it!" Her grandfather bent down and hugged her full of tears and joy.

"I'm truly in your debt," Fredrick cried. "If you want, I can make arrangements with your master with sending food supplies to your whole guild for a cheap cost," he said as he handed Seirol a paper with writing on the front and back.

"I will make sure this gets to our master, and we are more than happy to come help you out," Seirol said with a friendly tone, though he continued to show no emotion and continued to wear his hood. "Have a good day," is the last thing he told Fredrick and Ali before he left.

"Have fun with your clothing, but be careful with them," Cream said as she hopped around, then hopped away.

"See ya," was all Teslon said to the two of them. Fredrick pats his daughter with his hand and waved with the other with continuous tears.

"This is the best day of my life, of course it was wonderful," Fredrick cried to himself as he continued to wave as he watched them walk back to their guild.

* * *

**I'm almost crying here, this turned out so great! :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review review review! It so truly helped motivate me to continue writing because of the two review that I got from the last chapter, and I don't mind if it is a single word review either!**

**:)**


	4. Missions, part 2: Unbelievable

**Missions, part 2**

-Team: Chime, Gerald, Stephan, Star

-Mission: Go to a mansion to talk to owners about stuff then guard their mansion until return in the evening (about 6 hours long). Reason will be told when arrive.

-Level: Great with guarding, listening and cooperative team.

-Mission so far: Miserable.

I'm surprised you haven't made a single noise," Gerald said as he continued poking Chime with sticks he found on the path before they arrived onto the bridge that lead to the island the mission was located. While on the bridge, Star would kick rocks at Chime's feet while Gerald laughed.

"Please stop," Stephan pleaded quietly. "It isn't nice to kick rocks at—"

"Do you want us to start annoying you?" Star looked back at him and Stephan gasped, looking off the bridge at the distant islands to not look into his eyes. Suddenly he noticed Chime had fallen onto her knees.

"Stop it," Stephan said again, this time more serious but still was worried and scared.

"And who's going to—"Gerald stopped when they turned around to see that Stephan wasn't there anymore, and walked to where he was to investigate. Chime got up and began speed walking down the bridge as the two of them investigated, mainly looking at the water that had strange ripples going through the water. When they looked over to check on Chime, though, Stephan was walking right beside her. Angered, Star and Gerald charged for them.

"What is the magic you possess," Star snapped.

"I don't say unless it is necessary." Gerald slapped Stephan in a teasingly, yet mean way.

"We want to know what it is now just in case—"Chime turned around to face talking Gerald, and the air that moved as she moved very quickly was acting up like a whip as it hit the other three.

"What was that," Star snapped. "What magic is that supposed to be, whip magic? Or are you an S-mage?" Chime did nothing but shake her head no and continue walking down the bridge as Stephan followed her depressingly and the other two standing there watching them walk away. Throughout the time of being on the bridge, Star and Gerald had continued to be bullies against the other two until the mansion was in vision: off to the right of the bridge at the edges of the shores of this island was a mansion about five stories high and about as wide as at least two football fields. Walking towards the bridge from the mansion was a man in a suit carrying a suitcase.

"Ah, so you are the ones from the Mystic Deer that will be watching over my mansion?" he asked.

"Why do you want us to watch it so badly," Star snapped. Confused with the tone of Star's voice, he continued.

"I have business about making products to makes homes nicer, and someone doesn't want me to succeed with this, and he even told me last night that he would attack my home and family today if I were to go to this meeting."

"Why don't you take your family with you then," Gerald asked sarcastically.

"I can't bring them to this meeting. Plus, my only child is very ill and is supposed to stay in bed according to the doctor's orders." He seemed to be really down about that, but he was appearing to be trying to hide that emotion from the others.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of your family and mansion," Stephan pointed out. These two are always looking for trouble anyway," he added, Gerald and Star snapping their eyes at Stephan's.

"That's understandable," the man said worried, then looked at his watch. "I need to head out right now. Please keep my family and home safe until I get back in six hours." What that, he ran off.

"That was nice and short," Star murmured happily, running towards the mansion. Grinning, Gerald followed along.

"Want to watch those two run into trouble or head in there and start…" Stephan stopped speaking when he noticed Chime was standing there with her hands interlocked as she looked like she was going to cry. "Um… can I help you with anything," Stephan tried to say to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how he should try to help comforting her since no one really wanted him to help with anything. Suddenly she reached her arms out and put them around his neck to hug him really tightly. Surprised, Stephan was unsure of what to do other than slowly hug her back as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

"And that finishes the tour of the mansion," the butler proclaimed as he carried a bag of objects after the five of them, the butler and the team from the guild, walked through every inch of the mansion tour. Throughout that time, the butler had been taking Star and Gerald's pranking objects and tools so they didn't do anything to the mansion. The butler was in his mid-fifties in a formal suit and full grey hair.

"Is there anything specific that you don't want us, or want us, to do throughout the evening," Stephan questioned the butler, annoying the other two.

"Yes, actually, thank you for reminding me. Please stay away from the master's room if that is possible," the butler replied quickly. "The maidens got a free day, so it's only me and the master's wife and child who have taken their day in the master's room. Oh, and the master wanted to propose having just one of you inside and the rest to be outside guarding out there." Chime began pointing to herself. "What is it? Would you like to be the one to be inside," the butler asked her, who nodded in confirmation. "Very well. The three of you, please follow me outside." For some reason, while the three of them walked with the butler outside, Stephan looked back continuously as if to look at Chime again and again.

"I would like to have one of you be guarding in the back of the mansion, one in the front, and one to walk around the perimeter of the land," the butler pointed out.

"I'll take the perimeter," Gerald replied all serious now.

"I'll take the freaking back," Star murmured, tired of the butler being in control of him.

"Then you can have the front," the butler told Stephan who nodded as the butler headed back inside.

"Don't die," Gerald said sadistically (and after he was all serious… :\ ) as he ran for the edge of the mansion's land perimeter.

Inside, Chime walked around in circles thinking when the butler walked through the doors without the others behind him.

"May I ask you something, ma'am?" chime looked up and slowly nodded him that it was okay. "Is it that you don't want to speak because you are afraid of the reactions others will conduct, or is it from magic that you don't want to use, unless it is both cases?" Chime seemed to be shocked, wide eyed, and was about to speak until she stopped herself. "What magic is there that could be so horrible and that you wouldn't want to speak? Somehow offended, Chime sighed upsettingly.

"There," was all she said but when she did speak, even though she tried whispering, it was still pretty loud and bouncing off of the walls, becoming louder and really obnoxious the more the voice rebounded the walls. After about five minutes, the voice had diminished.

"So you are an Echo mage?" chime looked down at the ground depressingly. "That is understandable. "The butler stood straight and firm. "Once, an old friend of mine had a similar problem, for he had Boom Box magic, so everything he spoke was fifty times louder than it originally was. Just before an accident that occurred, he wrote something to me. It read, 'Sure, I don't want to speak so I don't hurt others because of my magic, but it is still very precious to me, my voice. I want to save my voice for when I can use it to save someone in dire need of help.' Sure, it may sound cheesy in some ears, but this is what I thought of about when you used your voice." He smiled then walked off. Chime's face showed that she was moved and touched. Eager, she fixed herself into the center of the huge room. She gave a low 'hiss,' echoing so lightly you could barely hear it. The echoing rebounded into every inch of the mansion in a short amount of time.

* * *

In the backyard, Star was walking around as if he was looking around for something that was in the grass that invaded the large yard.

"What the flip. Why did I decide to do something like this? It's just too boring." Silence. "There isn't even a freaking noise anywhere to keep me entertained or anything…" A few meters away in the field of gardens and bushes that were part of the backyard, there were about twenty men in camouflage clothing.

"Alright men, spread to the sides and surround the yard," the head of them ordered as he looked over the bushes at Star. "This kid may very well be a mage, so don't let your guard down, even if he is just a kid." He faced the group of men behind him. "Let's have you drug him or something until he goes unconscious then head inside," he pointed to someone. As the men began dispersing, he looked back over the bushes to the kid, Star. When he did, he stopped breathing as he took in the sight of about fifty multiple copies of the kid wandering the yard looking all depressed. Eventually he was able to grab his walkie-talkie, though. "Change plan; we are going to charge in on my mark. This kid is still acting as if he doesn't know that we are here—"he was tapped on the shoulder before he could speak another word.

"If you think I'm _that_ stupid to think you weren't here, then there is something wrong with you," Star murmured in his ear. The copies began dashing to the edges of the bushes and gardens, attacking the men that crept all around. Star pointed to a little pond in the distance. "See that" I'm able to use reflections to see anything that the reflector can see. Even without my Reflection/Mirror Magic, though, I would have seen you guys because you all think us kids are just so pathetically stupid." The mad angrily attempted slashing at Star, but it went straight through him. "Sorry, you'll have to come find the real me if you're that anxious to fight me, which would probably be a bad idea for you." Star's reflection raised a fist and threw a punch at him, making contact with his guts, knocking him out into the open grass where some copies came out to attack him.

* * *

"This is the worst day of my life," Gerald complained. "Nothing here. Nothing fun. Boring! Why did I even bother staying with the guild, just because of—"something exploded beneath Gerald's feet, shredding Gerald into nothing but ashes. Hidden behind trees were tanks and more men in camouflage clothing, which began heading outward towards the mansion. Before they even made it to the perimeter line of the land, there was an explosion blasted in front of them.

"Who was the one that shot that?! I didn't tell anyone to shoot," one of the men yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about," a voice began echoing in the air, the ash flying through the air. "The answer to who is the one that shot the gun is simple: it wasn't a gun." The ashes began circling around a single area as something was beginning to form. "You are all just stupid enough to not know what it actually was." The ashes collided and pressed together as Gerald began taking his form (along with his clothing) again. "That was me with my explosions I make, for that is what an Exploding Mage does." One of the tanks behind the men exploded. "there is nothing I can't blow up. There also is no greater fun than exploding heads off of living people," Gerald pointed out sadistically as everyone blew up into shreds, making his pink curly hair shake and flow with the breezes of the explosions.

* * *

Up in the front yard, some snorkelers began emerging from the water, noticing that no one was guarding the front of the mansion. Some of them began chuckling and headed up towards it cautiously. They walked about half way towards the door. Nothing. Three quarters of the way there and still nothing. Arms reach of the door. Nothing. Opened the door and carefully put one foot in. Something hid dead center into the guy's guts, sending him backwards into the yard again. Before anyone could do anything, walls and traps began appearing out of thin air everywhere around them. At the doorway, also appearing out of nothing, stood Stephan.

"What kind of soldiers are you," he asked nervously. "You think lowly of a 15- year old, you make stupid questions and assumptions, and you aren't at all on your guard completely." He was shaking because he wasn't used to talking in front of others like this. "I'll have to teach you all a lesson." The walls began closing in on all of them as to squish them and the traps began moving as well. In no time at all, they had all fainted. "I'm glad that's finally over," Stephan sighed. "I don't like taking things that don't belong to me, especially if it's Star and Shine's stuff," he pointed out about the traps and walls that surrounded the yard. Stephan, using his Invisible Magic, made everything invisible again and waited there for anyone else to come up as he made himself invisible again.

* * *

The first five hours, other than what happened previously, went smoothly. No one came after that and the mansion was fine, of if they did then Gerald had coincidentally been there to just blow them up effortlessly. Everything was calm except for Chime. She continued to hiss softly at the ground, occasionally just listening to her surroundings. She felt something vibrate through the ground. They were digging through the ground. A handheld drill appeared between Chime's feet and a head poked through as to emerge from the hole, but also happened to look upwards when she looked down. Disgusted, and naturally, she screamed.

"Pervert!" Sadly enough, the echoes were like the sound of a jet taking off up close without anything to muffle the noise. The echoing went through the tunnel and through the head of the guy below her, which blew up from being exposed to such loud echoing, which continued for about another ten minutes until they started appearing all around the floor but with ear protection. Chime, by flowing with the echoes, appears in the blink of an eye in front of those trying to enter the room, and punches them, though the punch echoes through their heads, making the brain shrivel and tear it.

"This is stupid," Chime complained, not caring about the amount of noise since she was immune. "This power kills anyone I want with a single punch! I want someone hard to kill!" Nothing but echoing continued to rebound louder and louder by the second as she continued complaining and yelling louder and louder, killing anyone that entered. "I'm too powerful, and I can't control it very well anymore!" Soon enough, she continued ranting she was so ticked until her magic began taking over her, breaking down windows and doors, catching Stephan, Star and Gerald's attention. They all ran to a door but couldn't get inside, along with the butler in the upper floors with his hands over his ears. Gerald was immune to the echoing because of all the explosions that he had been used to, Star used some mirrors to reflect the echoes away from him, and Stephan had an object that was made by Star and Shine which nullifies sound. Gerald made an explosion in the room to make the sounds rebound off of it to spread outside. Star made mirrors appear along the walls to keep the house from crumbling, also creating paths for the sounds to bounce outside. Stephan, though, when the volume of the sound decreased, began walking toward Chime with his ears covered with his hands, though they bled as he continued walking forward at a continuous yelling girl. Once Stephan got to arms reach of her, he moved his hands painfully away from his ears and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him into a hug. Almost right away, she stopped and hugged him back, crying her head off in fright, back to her normal self, while the other two continued getting the last of the obnoxious noises out of the room.

"That was retarded," Gerald began, but Stephan shot a glare at him to shut up. Suddenly they realized the sound of a helicopter was above them Stephan stayed with chime while the other two went outside to see a man carry a kid with him into the helicopter as it flew away.

"Great," Gerald complained. "Now I can't—"Star poked him, holding a mirror that showed the inside of the helicopter with the kid visible: all pale and sickly as if he was going to die any second. Star reached into the mirror and grabbed the kid, shocking everyone in the helicopter, and threw the mirror away afterwards.

"Now you can," Star sadistically said as Gerald smirked when he blew it up.

* * *

The six hours were over, the time being about 7pm. A helicopter that Gerald almost blew up came with the owner of the mansion coming out with his wife running out to greet him holding their only son. Chime refused to leave Stephan's side for the rest of the night as the master continued going on and on about how grateful he is for the four of them and having taken on such trouble that even he wasn't thinking was going to have happened.

"Anyway, I hope that you take this to your guild and think about it, okay?" he handed Stephan a paper that had to do with his business, including furniture and new inventions such as implanted fans through the floor and walls and impossible things. Who knew someone would be stupid (or smart) about coming up with something like this?

"Will do," Stephan said, and he also gave him a whole bag of money to give to the guild as they left back to the guild.

* * *

**Back at the guild, about 4pm.**

Delight sat in her room fixing the last of her boxes and recollecting them all from downstairs.

"Boxes, boxes, boxes," she sang. "What would I do without you?" She continued singing, although she then stopped as if to be having a flashback. "What… would he do… without… me…" she continued on in deep thought. "I'm his partner, his team… and without me… a…" she continued to sit there, but began crying as she also started chewing nervously on the side of her box she just fixed up. "He… brought me here… we became partners… me of all… people…" She looked at her box, then put it down after licking the box better from having chewed on it. She went to a safe. She opened it. Inside was a single box. Her first box she ever received. Delight sat in the floor in a cute way, with her ears horizontal and her tail still, though, and she slowly reached into the box and pulled out a note card with a short message.

It read, in someone's handwriting other than hers:

_You are truly cute and adorable. You helped me with my first mission ever, and I'm truly grateful. Without you, I would have truly died and be crushed along with my soul._

_I hope that I can keep my promise to make sure you never end up in that miserable place ever again. And I won't let anyone go sending you away. You're my partner. My only friend._

_-The Demon Slayer_

Delight couldn't help but shed tears as she curled her tail inwards, shaking in sadness. She turned to the other side of the notecard, where she wrote something in her own handwriting.

_Delight, the Guardian. The SS-mage._


	5. Missions, part 3-1: Games, Strangers

**Missions, part 3 1/2**

-Team: Alexis, Aaron, Lydia

-Mission- enter a competition for a family who can't go due to illness. Need to win this contest if we want to keep our home and personal belongings.

-Level: Very Competitive and cooperative

-Mission so far: Black and White

"Die!" Alexis yelled at Aaron, who went too far with his anger by pulling her mini skirt down from her remark of him being a puffer fish.

"Really, you two, to be fighting over something that stupid," Lydia sighed. That's actually quite ironic.

"Like you don't complain about the simplest things," Alexis snapped as they, for an hour, have been walking down yet a second bridge instead of just one to their destination.

"That's right, I don't! I worry and complain about the important, most tragic kinds of things!"

"Will you just stop!? This is keeping us from getting to our mission!" Alexis snapped at Lydia and glared at Aaron. "No more talking until we get there." She snapped around and continued walking, but at a faster pace. Finally, they arrived at the island with the location of the competitions about twenty minutes later. Just like they said, too, they were going to keep quiet until they arrived.

"You're going to pay for having made me stay quiet the whole time!" Aaron yelled at Alexis who burns up.

"You didn't _have_ to stay quiet! You could have gone swimming with the fish or attacking Lydia or something, I just wanted you to shut up!" Aaron looked at Lydia feeling a bit red (blush), but shook the feeling off.

"You're more annoying!"

"Are you saying I'm really annoying as well," Lydia snapped at him.

"Are you here to help me out," a woman came up to the three of them and held some groceries. "I was just on my way home to get this to my family. Are you from the guild?" Alexis put on her friendly face and pulled out the paper with the mission scripted on it.

"Yes we are," Alexis replied with a smile.

"Alright, please come with me," she said as she began walking off to her house.

"Do you want me to carry anything," Alexis generously asked.

"Why, thank you, could you take this bag here that is about to fall out of my hands?" she turned to Alexis who grabbed the big, full bag of stuff in it and they all continued off to the woman's house. It took about ten minutes, stressing out Aaron and Lydia since they didn't want to fight in front of her again and feel retarded. This house was away from the main center of the town on this island, with all of the poor housing and families. The woman goes to a house made up of scrap wood and metal, maybe other things to help it, but she walks inside and happy screaming were heard from children. Alexis, Aaron and Lydia all headed inside the house to see four children hover around their mother for food. Alexis put down the bag she carried for them, and the kids come running over.

"Hi," Alexis tried greeting the kids, but they hovered over the bag, not caring about her.

"Now, hey! That's no way to help someone who is going to help us!" the mother snapped at her children, who looked up in realization of the situation, but were still excited about the food.

"Hello," they said then snatched the bag and ran over to the rest of the groceries. She sighed as she looked over to Alexis.

"I'm sorry about this; they're like this a lot."

"There is something in them that I feel uncomfortable about, though," Alexis pointed out, and the mother sighed.

"Yea. They are very sickly and will not sit without having energy of lions and run around everywhere. They need to lay and sit to get better, but they just won't and I can't do it on my own. I tried entering into a competition, but they won't allow sick children to participate. That's why I wanted to have you help me by joining the competition and winning the prize."

"What's the prize?" Aaron asked.

"A free home, lots of cash, food, and freedom. All which is something we want."

"Freedom?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Yea… we are under control of the mayor who wants those who are poor to work and work for their money and to live, otherwise they will throw us into the water with chains."

"That's no way to run a town," Lydia snapped angrily, but backed away after noticing she raised her voice yet again.

"Exactly," she proclaimed. "I want to save my family." Alexis got this evil smirk on her face.

"I think we can do something even better than saving just your family…"

* * *

Hundreds of people were standing around waiting for the event to begin. There was no announcer in sight; there were the audience surrounding the group of many, many teams who waited for the events to begin. Most of the competitors/teams had been whining and complaining about having to wait around except a girl, boy and some strange person that didn't look normal, all three of them in their late teens. The girl had short brown hair, purple eyes, a green body-length cloak, a brown belt to put things in, and a black shirt with light green pants. The boy had blond hair with very light blue eyes, a purple long sleeve shirt with a cloth over his shoulders with a circular opening in the bottom that was about elbow length, black pants with headphones stuck in his head. The other guy was strange, having red eyes, black hair with four streaks of his hiar red in the front and the rest of the tips were blue, spreading out like legs were coming out of his head from the back, and yet there still seemed something wrong with his head, other than that and his skin being a greyish colour… but he wore an orange shirt that was black, a black cape and regular jeans.

Aaron, of course, was one of the loud ones that whined as they waited.

"Shut up," Alexis snapped at him. "What if this is related to the competition?"

"Like that's really going to be the case," Aaron snapped back.

"Yes it could be! They very well could want to anger everyone to make every single team fight against each other!"

"Like those idiots over there slapping themselves so idiotically?" he pointed to a team who were slapping like babies at each other. "That's just them, it's not like _we're_ going to be like that! You only want to show how good you are to those three over there," pointing to the boy, girl and not normal person, "and show off to them!"

"That's not true! I just don't need us fighting each other; otherwise we'll end up losing for sure."

"I have nothing to do with this," Lydia pointed out. "I've been stand—"

"Let's all just be quiet then," Aaron ignored Lydia which actually hurt him more than he thought since he has a crush on her, and they all angrily stopped fighting and grumpily waited while most of the other teams continued fighting or arguing nonstop. After about another five minutes, nothing happened until someone with a speaker and microphone appeared in the center of the teams, causing the teams to spread out almost back against the audience.

"Good afternoon," his low voice echoed through the air and everyone from the teams tried making sure they had everyone with them. "Thank you all for participation in this event and taking the challenges we have provided!" Everyone went into applause except a few of the teams, including the three from Mystic Deer and the boy, girl and weird person. "I don't want to delay the games anymore and want to save my voice for the games as well, so let's begin!" Everyone roared into the air. "The first event is Swimming, where you must swim as faaar as you can! If you can't make it past a quarter of a mile, then you are disqualified! An added note: this is a river where you are swimming upstream!" Everyone either gasped or cheered out. "You may choose only one member of your team to participate in each individual game. No more than one and they can't participate in two games in a row. Now let's begin the games!" Everyone once again roared in excitement.

* * *

Aaron, from the Mystic Guild, was the one that represented their team, and the teenage boy they saw before was participating as well. Aaron didn't bother changing his clothing, but everyone else went into swimming trunks or also decided to stay in their clothes. Someone almost went bare, but was taken out of the game for trying to. Ugh.

"This is going to be great," Aaron laughed with the guy right next to him. "I'm known as the Aaron Fish for a reason!" The guy was listening to music with headphones blasting into his ears, looking out at the river. "There isn't anyone that will be able to beat me! Ha ha ha!" Everyone began lining up on a very low bridge so they could jump into this river and go upstream, and there were many rocks up ahead and coral reefs as well.

"May the best competitor get the farthest! Oh, and to make this interesting, you may only take 50 breathes throughout the duration of this game," the speaker phone was spoken into again, and laughed. Everyone cheered about the idea except for the competitors. "On your mark!" The guy slowly took out his headphones while Aaron loosened himself up. "Get set!" the guy bent down to get ready to dive in, and he looked as if he was a professional, getting Aaron's attention.

"I'm glad I can have someone good to swim against," Aaron told him, and he looked at him.

"What competition, Aaron Fish?" His light blue eyes with his voice ticked Aaron off and he got back into his set position.

"Go!" was called out, and they all jumped into the water. Other than about twenty of competitors, pretty much everyone else began being taken with the flow of the river backwards, and tried getting back onto shore. There were lots of booing and at the same time lots of cheering for the twenty that were storming through, especially the guy and Aaron. Aaron had only taken a breath when he first jumped in, and was the farthest ahead, and he was already hundreds of yards into the river.

_This is a piece of cake, _Aaron said to himself. _I have Fish Magic, the 'Aaron Fish' like Iron Fish, but this is just too easy,_ and he continued telling himself that until he noticed the guy from before swimming just beside him, looking at Aaron, who went wide-eyed. Two reasons why: one was that he was just besides him. The other is that he looked like he had some flipper shoes and gloves and was storming through the water like him.

"What is with you," Aaron snapped, talking against the flow of the river, "how are you able to last this long, too?"

"You used magic, so I may as well," he pointed out. "See you later." That's all that he said, and then sped on ahead.

"No one. No One. Upsets the Aaron Fish." Aaron's feet became one, becoming a tail of a shark and his hands became flippers as well, but the skin went iron as well, and he flew through the water as if it was flowing with him, dashing like a bullet past the other guy, who just watched and sped up, almost to Aaron's speed.

"What the **** are you," Aaron snapped at him.

"I have Breathing Magic. I can breathe in any kind of substances and be just fine," he said. "Now you know, now lose," and he sped off once again. Aaron made his tail even longer and went side-by-side with him. At this point, they have been going on for about three miles upstream now, but to make it less oblivious, both of them occasionally took breathes as they continued on, so they don't look more like cheaters as they already are. Then they got to the rocks. Aaron make a grin and the other guy focused on the rocks like he would go straight through them, neither of them showing any signs of stopping ever in their lives.

* * *

"The first game is officially over!" Everyone whistled and screamed out in joy except for the teams. "The top two competitors were truly amazing! They had gone up about thirty miles upstream, even up a waterfall! Always side-by-side, they continued on. As they took their last assigned breathes, they still were side by side until the guy gave in and shot upwards _almost_ at the same time as Aaron, but he got up just a few feet ahead of him, both of them tired of swimming any more, exhausted. "Aaron was the winner of this game!" Aaron put a fist in the air when he got back to the shores, the guy putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Good game," he said, and they shook hands.

"And now, for game two! For this game, a different member of the team must be picked from those teams that exceeded the games. There are about fifteen groups left with us now," the person with the speakerphone began announcing. "This game has to do with Archery this time, but the catch is you have to shoot arrows that have different kind of tips, not just the ordinary sort of arrow that you see now days." Everyone began gasping in excitement. "The game will begin in ten minutes. Meanwhile, the teams will decide and have the competitor walk to the site down the path near the forest where the game will next take place."

Alexis was standing there with her bow in hand while the girl from before decided to stand right next to her and put the bow hanging up to the side to use her own, but the speaker person noticed and walked up to her.

"We are not going to use pre-owned bows, only these bows are allowed, otherwise you cannot participate." Calmly, she barely sighed and put her bow back over her and picked up the other bow. "I'm glad to know that you are capable of aim and shooting," he tried cheering her up, not working obviously for her. He walked in front of the competitors who stood with their bows, and began speaking in his speaker. "Well now, we shall begin the second game!" Everyone from the audience began cheering that decided to walk up to watch behind them. "For the bows, they will consecutively pop out from the ground in front of you where that circle is," pointing along the edge of the platform where they all stood. "Each will be different every time until the time is up. To qualify, you must hit the target at least thirty times, and there are about fifty different types of arrows that are provided here for you. Now, begin—aaafter I get out of the way," he gasped, causing everyone to laugh hard. Targets began appearing about three meters tall at the edge of the forest about a quarter mile away, and the first arrow, a normal arrow, popped out.

"Alexis doesn't even know too much about bows and arrows, although she has seen many beginners shoot arrows," Aaron complained. Bored, Alexis decided to sit down as she heard booing against her. The girl beside her began shooting her first one, hitting directly in the center with applause afterwards. Another arrow popped out with a plunger at the end of it, and without hesitation, she shot it directly in the center again, causing an encore in the audience. Alexis was watching the whole time. Watching every shot she took. Watching her arms pull the arrow and string. After she shot thirty arrows at least, Alexis got up with a solid back and she grabbed the bow again. The arrow popped out, and _instantly_ Alexis shot the arrow dead center into the target. Most of the audience dropped their jaws and applauded loudly. Aaron was struck with confusion. The next arrow with the plunger came out right away and _instantly_ shot it _again_ dead center into the target, faster than it took for the girl next to her, who noticed and began shooting faster, still making her target with the iron attached to the tip of her arrow. Alexis continued watching her shoot as she shot her own arrows as well. Soon enough, she caught up to her, both with exact scoring. Everyone was in amazement as they applauded louder and louder at them as many of the other competitors began giving up because they missed at least twenty one arrows, which means they couldn't get thirty arrows shot at the target. At the end, it was a tie between Alexis and the girl when they got to the last arrow. The girl was greatly annoyed, but she shot… a miss. Everyone gasped and either watched Alexis or applauded for her. Alexis stood there just watching the target to focus. She missed the last one, giving her the only true chance of winning this competition. She lifted her bow with balloons taped with it, along with a marshmallow. What stupid and ridiculous kind of joke is this? Alexis stood there, adjusting to everything around her. After many moments of aiming and adjusting, Alexis shot the arrow.

* * *

"We, at this time, have nine teams still competing! Truly amazing how these teams made it this far and great effort to those who tried!" The audience roared in applause. "Now, the group in the lead, with two wins, is Aaron, Alexis and Lydia," applause and whistling. "In second is a team that apparently haven't given their names," some people murmured amongst each other, "but it is the team with the teenage boy who almost did Aaron, the girl that missed a single shot in archery, and their other partner, who I believe may be doing the next game." Many began applauding again as he continued down the list of the last competitors. "And now, this is going to be an interesting game! Each team, with one of their members, will be miming against each other, and you can't laugh or make _any_ noise otherwise you are out!" Everyone cheered louder than they have from the other past games, probably due to how exciting the other games were. "The game will be set in the stadium just a minute away from here along the edge of the games' land. You have five minutes this time to pick and head over there, where you will have ten minutes to prepare yourself, for the order of ranking also depends on how _long_ you can mine!" Everyone clapped as they all dispersed.

"You gave us a good scare," Lydia snapped at Alexis. "If you missed—"

"We get it," she sighed back. "Are you ready to mime?" Lydia's face was priceless.

"Why _me_? I can't mime! What about Aaron?" Lydia looked at him, but he only shrugged.

"You're better with movements than we are, and you know how to be quiet when you really have to, and I am the one who did the last event," Alexis pointed out. Grumpily sighing, Lydia dashed off to the stadium while the other two began walking there. When they got there, there were already a few teams ready for the event, including the weird guy from the other team, who now had horns popping out of his head and had some pattern on his shirt now.

"We're just about to start, so if all participants could come to their locations on the stadium at this time, and I will give you time to think about what you can do," the speaker announced as he walked to the center of the stadium with more and more people entering the seats surrounding the stadium as to watch the event once again. Lydia walked out onto the stadium grounds in a full body costume of a mime… although she looked exactly like a mime, no matter how you looked at her. "Magic tricks are allowed," the speaker added, "and you are not able to touch any one of the other mimes unless the judges decide that they want two mimes to work together at the very end, but we'll see how that goes when we get there," he smiled while everyone exploded into applause. "Now that I've given you all time to think, let the game begin!" Everyone began doing the strangest things to everyone until they were able to adjust to the miming movements and understand what people were doing. Some were 'working', some were 'farming', some were in a 'circus' or a 'restaurant', but the weird guy from the other team simply walked around like an innocent bystander. Lydia, also, had been just walking around, along with someone else from the other teams. Some tried to guess what they were while the others yelled at them to do something more exciting. Lydia began acting like she was yelling at people with _great_ expressions, but the other guy did the same thing except in a different matter.

"This is sure getting to be slow," the speaker said to make things more interesting. "Let's see who can do what if we give everyone the same topic," he said with a happy grin. "If someone does the same thing as someone else, then they are out. First topic: a farm animal!" Everyone glared at him as they began acting like animals from a farm: Lydia was trying to be a chicken, and was truly successful, acting perfectly like one, the other guy was also truly successful but with his miming of a horse with his horns (although they come out of his head then turn to point downwards, and at the end of each horn it was swirled like a tornado). Everyone else did okay, although someone was too slow and ended up doing something already done, and was kicked out. Turn after turn, the game became more and more difficult…

* * *

The final two at this time were now Lydia and the other guy, both of them finally breaking a sweat.

"Now things will be getting interesting," the speaker roared, the audience roaring in reply in applause. Suddenly a bird flew over to him, and his smile went even wider. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have received a note from the judges, and they would like these last two competitors of this game to begin acting together!" Everyone screamed their heads off in excitement. "Whoever of the two fails to continue upon the other will be the loser! Continue, and you have to be miming very similar acts if you want to continue to stay within this!" Applause was heard, and the two approach each other. The guy glares into Lydia's eyes that did the same thing back at him. The guy got on one knee and put his hands in the air as if proposing, while some people thought it was ballet that he was trying to do, but Lydia instead gave him a plate of food, and he just stares at it, beginning to munch on it. He angrily 'threw the plate' and again put his arms in the air and on his one knee as if to propose. Angered, Lydia put her hand in front of her and looked away as it to be disgusted and reject him. He stood up and grabbed her hand, and she instantly pulled away and slapped him across the face. Lydia was getting tired of this. The guy began acting to yell, but when he looked at her again, she began to change into different colours, looking blue skinned and wear different coloured clothing, and even once did it look like she was all bare everything was the same colour.

"And that's the end!" the speaker screamed out as everyone roared. The guy tried getting with the game, and noticed that Lydia was in a pose as if to dance, but he hadn't done anything because she was all different colours and such. Everyone began cheering and cheering. While they did so, the speaker again received a letter from a bird. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said to get everyone's attention and succeeded in doing so. "We have decided that we will let two of the other teams qualify as well as these two that have lasted so long in the game, and we will have three games occur at the same time, the Final Game!" Everyone seemed confused though some decided to be weird and applaud as if they understood. "Sorry, I didn't explain too well. This last game, everyone in each team will participate, and blindly receive a game that they will do, and they cannot change into a different game. For example, there are four teams, all with three members, and there are three games that make up the final game. One game will have four participants, one from each team, and is the same thing with the other two games that will occur. Each member will be forced to do a game according to the judges' likings, and that will decide the Final Game." Everyone understood and showed so by clapping and clapping along with some whistles here and there. Down at the participant's locker rooms, the strange team began chatting amongst each other.

"What was going on with you," the girl from before said angrily to the weird guy when she and the other guy met up with him. "You just sat there doing nothing!"

"She was changing colours and looked as if she was naked eventually!" he tried explaining.

"She didn't change colours at all," the guy pointed out calmly.

"So that girl and the other girl have Magic that we are unaware of," the girl began thinking. "The kid claimed to be a Fish Mage, while the other two are unknown, but have left clues of what they can do…" she began thinking. After a while, she popped a light bulb in her head. "And I know how to solve the problem after each game participants are told who is in what game. When that happens, we will be able to sum some things up, and we will be sure to win. I just know it," she said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**I almost made the second part continue with this chapter, but I decided I wanted to make a cliffhanger and make the next one continue this mission and also be long as well ^^ Please review review review!**


	6. Missions, part 3-2: Last Games

**Missions, part 3 2/2**

* * *

-Team: Alexis, Aaron, Lydia

-Currently in the mission: Progressing, getting there, just one more set of games.

The teams were all getting together in the stadium to talk about whatever it is that they talk about while the judges pick who they want to go where.

"That was wicked," Aaron said, although he was only trying to act it, since he was so confused about what it was that she did.

"Thanks," Lydia sighed. "That thing was just terrible… and what that person did with me was just creepy… ugh," she continued complaining as she shivered at the thoughts.

"But now we have to all do something at the same time," Alexis pointed out. "What do we know about that one group?"

"That regular guy has a breathing kind of magic so he can breathe inside or with anything," Aaron shot right away."

"That guy that had horns is hard to see and understand," Lydia pointed out, "but talented."

"The girl obviously is good with archery and shooting… but what else is there about here? I feel like there is something that—"before she could say anything else, a bird came in and flew to her with a paper. She took it and the bird flew away. She opened the paper to see that it was who was in what game.

"Aaron, you're going to be doing a running game, where you have to run the farthest and be able to stay at a constant speed, otherwise you'll be out, until you stop. The one in the other team doing this game is going to be the girl. Lydia, you will be doing hockey alone against the three others in there, and one of them is going to be the horn guy. I will be doing a cooking contest with that one guy in there as well."

"What kind of ******* organizing is this," Aaron snapped horrendously. "I can't run! I may be a kid, but I'm a Fish person!"

"And I can't hit a stupid Oreo," Lydia snapped.

"It's a puck, and I can't cook," Alexis pointed out, trying to stay calm so they don't fight too badly since there is not stopping the arguing along with figuring out how to deal with that one group… or is there?

* * *

"Welcome back to the stadium where we will disperse to the different games," the announcer proclaimed with a great cheer from the crowd in the stands as he floated on some platform above the stadium. "The final four teams we have will determine who is the winner, or if we need a final showdown," he added which caused cheering and excitement in the audience. "Below me in the stadium are the four teams getting into their respected groups for the next games. There is a stamina game of constant speed running. A style game of cooking and eating. A game of _Hockey_!" Everyone roared out in unison as they continued being anxious for the games to occur. "I believe everyone in the audience have received papers when they participated in the audience saying where you will be going. If you have a one, you will be heading to the track about half a mile away if you follow the path along the edge of the land we are using for these events. If you have a two, you will be with the scrumptious food of the cooking that will be next to the Food Court near the entrance of our land we are using. If you have a three, I bet you are aware by now that it is for the great game of _Hockey! _That will happen here, and you'll see how it'll work out," he laughed. Everyone that had a 3 began cheering their heads off with their hands in the air, ready and anxious for the time to come. "Without any more delay, so you don't die of anxiety," he exclaimed with a laugh with the aftermath of everyone laughing back at him, "we shall head out now! The games will begin at the same time in thirty minutes!" Everyone shot straight up and began filling the exits to get the best seats possible while those with a 3 began storming through to the front seats placed around the stadium. The three groups of four that were below the speaker began getting ready, either heading to their designated area or into the locker rooms to get ready. Randomly, though, someone from the audience that was about to leave ran up to the speaker when he floated back down.

"How are you going to be at all three of the games at once," the woman said.

"That is an excellent question," he said, and he began shaking, eventually splitting into three of himself. Shocked, the woman cheered then headed to the cooking location as two of the three speakers floated away to the games about.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the speaker began floating into the air of the group with the number 1 on their cards for the track. There were stands along the outside edge of the oval, quarter mile track and the speaker in the air about the track. "In just a few seconds, the four competitors will be coming out into their designated spots, which we have done according to their skills, so please do not 'boo' or anything about their locations, for we want to make this a close call for the finish," he added, and the audience there cheered on, even louder when the four competitors arrived onto the track. Aaron was walking over to the basic beginning markings of the track, the girl going to the extended track at the very start of races like the Olympics held around there. The other two were about halfway across as to have an eighth of a mile head start. The crowd began conversing and anxious for the game while Aaron continued complaining.

"That girl is supposedly better, huh? I'll show her," he told himself as he got down like a professional racer when he saw the gun go in the air.

"Ready," sounded the speaker, then he waited a moment before he spoke again. "I'm so terribly sorry, contestants, but I have one other rule that I must announced that will make this game the most interesting," the sound of that made everyone really excited, not as much as they were when they heard what the rule was. "As long as you do no kill, shed blood, or break anyone's bones, you can use Magic if you want, other than, of course, duplicates of yourself and any sort of Speeding Magic. Now, ready yourselves," he exclaimed as he pointed the gun into the air again, the contestants all set.

"Magic, huh? I'll show them who's the King Fish around here," he joked to himself, as he heard the gun shoot. Suddenly, he began seeing little blue floating things like little ghosts appear all along the track. Startled, he was held back and the girl behind him caught up.

"Of course little teens are afraid of ghosts," she said as she ran by.

"Too bad for you," Aaron murmured, though it sounded… different. It had more of a sharper tone. "I'm not a little teen."

* * *

"Welcome back!" the speaker began floating_… wait, that's exactly what the other speaker did… oh well, they are duplicates after all._ The speaker began floating above the cooking station as he began. "I'm going to make this short and simple so we can go ahead and begin. First, each contestant is to make whatever the topic of the game is. Then, they are to set it up as if for a fancy restaurant. Finally, each contestant is to take a quarter of each food and be the first to eat it as well as judging how good it is. Now, let's begin with the first phase: Make something that looks just like cake that mounts nice and tall, but is _not_ cake." Alexis sped straight to the ingredients, not taking too long to think about what she was going to make. She began mixing ingredients as the strange guy with the horns began slightly dancing around with his food as he began gathering everything.

"How weird can he get," Alexis asked herself. "Stranger than the other guy Aaron went up against before?" She continued thinking that as she continued making her appropriate needs.

"La di da, di da, da doom ba bee," the horn person sang to himself as he finally began mixing everything up that he wanted to mix, looking nothing like anything Alexis has ever seen before. Ignoring that fact, she began adding the final things to her food carefully and professional.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the speaker (_yes again.._.), the original one, spoke as he continued floating over the stadium. "Can we have the girl come in here and fix the stadium?" In a second, a girl wearing all grey with her _ hair and _ eyes walks to the edge of the stadium and grabbed something along the edges, pulling upwards and revealing ice underneath it. She continued pulling it until she rolled it all up and revealed a whole layer of ice, then somehow, most likely magic, she folded up the… whatever it was she pulled off of the ice… and it shrunk to the size of her palm of her hand as she took it back inside with her. The ice sent a mist kind of feeling to the stadium. "Oh, to the audience, please do not panic. This stadium is a special one. Whatever the field of the stadium is, this stadium magically changed into a similar environment as such." As he spoke, the walls and chairs began becoming ice and wooden benches, and if you were to look outside it very well would look like a paranormal igloo. Four people, the contestants, began walking on with ice hockey uniforms and a hockey stick, the individuals walking to the north, south, east and west of the stadium where a goal was placed by the girl from before that revealed the ice. Lydia was set at the west side of the stadium while the guy that went with Aaron in the first game with the headphones went to the east side.

"No one will be able to beat me," Lydia murmured to herself. "I'm the best there is."

"Now, I do not mind magic being used, as long as you do not shed other blood, break any bones or kill anyone. All rules of hockey apply in this game, though, so no hands can be used unless you are standing in front of the goal, and can only toss it a little bit in front of you. Without any further delay, we shall begin with the horn." Almost instantly, the horn rang, leaving the guy in the north to ski straight at the puck dropped by the speaker when it rang and began skiing with the puck towards the east with the guy blasting his hears with headphones. When the north person shot the puck like a bullet, literally, it looked like the east guy was talking to himself as he held a cross no one noticed he had there before that hung around his neck, and he grabbed the puck with ease although it went at abnormal speeds. He placed it on the ground with an awe-struck guy, and shot the puck from where he was straight at the north goal right into the goal. Everyone began cheering and booing.

"I'm not going to let him get away with all of the fun," Lydia snapped while being tense everywhere on her body angrily and charged at the puck that was dropped again by the speaker (a different puck), and her hockey went a deathly orange as she sped to the southern goal, where the guy there freaked out with seeing the magic but stayed in front of it. Lydia shot it and it shot straight between his legs into the goal, almost hitting him. Again, everyone began cheering and applauded.

"Let's make things more interesting," the speaker smirked as he dropped two pucks at the same time with the east guy heading for both at the same time and going to Lydia's goal, who shot straight to her goal and blocked both pucks barely in time, leading to the audience screaming in happiness and clapping.

"No one makes a goal on me," Lydia snapped and sped up to him, not showing any signs of stopping. Calmly, with headphones in his ears, he moved to the side, not knowing that she was aiming for the pucks. She only managed to capture one of the pucks. She shot it from where she was, making it into the goal, but the person shot the one he had into hers. Two more pucks fell, but Lydia couldn't get to them in time. She was closer, but somehow he had sped over to the pucks twice as fast as he was before, snatched them with the hockey stick and shot them into her goal.

"No one can beat Shuran," the headphones person, Shuran, sang all nice and loud as he continued playing hockey.

"What am I supposed to do with this," Lydia stressed with sweat tearing down her face.

* * *

Alexis was having the roughest of times as well. Yes, she finished first with making something amazingly tall and beautiful, and won that part with the horn guy just behind her, but the setting up was troublesome.

"Tablecloth, candle, such beautiful things for a dinner delightings," the horn person sang quietly to himself as he set everything up in a flash, as well as cutting his cake he made into four like it needed to me. Alexis, on the other hand, with her cake, she did that right although the cloth and decorations was a problem. You had to either create your own with magic or use materials supplied for you to make the decorations for a fancy dinner. She had little square patches attempted to be stitched together, and horrible looking candle holder along with the candle in there. The horn guy continued standing there with clapping sounding for him as he waited for the second step of their game to end. How troublesome can this get?

* * *

Aaron had made his hands into fins to 'swim' through the air as he ran just barely behind the girl.

"Why are you so anxious to win," Aaron snapped as he ran, but she didn't respond. "Answer me, you *****!" She continued to run with little cute ghosts appearing in front of her like a pathway. "You can't beat me!" She looked over to him.

"I, Aiden, will win, no matter what," the girl, Aiden, said, and she went even faster, making the audience clap even louder for her. Angered, Aaron tried making his fins bigger and swing heavier, but he couldn't catch up, until he realized something…

* * *

"Vwala," the horn guy said as he presented his cake to the other competitors. Each of the four had to present their dinner to each other. "Oy, Chef Pfsyreynn Vmayryc, hcave mmade zee vwondervull vmastapyece," the horn guy, Psyren Mayric, not really a chef, announced, allowing everyone to finally understand his voice. The beginning and last letter of each word he says is a little weird, and the 'I''s he pronounces as a 'y', as well as any 'f''s becoming a 'v'. There are times, though rarely, when he can speak normally, but he usually doesn't, and will speak his usual tongue. Everyone looked at it, and then went on to the next one, then the other girl participating, then to Alexis. Alexis tried making her dinner look haunted and such since she couldn't really make it look formal.

"This is my result and decorations," she said, trying to make it sound interesting, but she isn't too good with games like this when she has to speak or introduce something for everyone. The other three just watched her and the cake.

"Well well, all of these look scrumptious," the speaker began. "And now, let us all serve up a quarter of each of the results, then sit into their arranged seating, where we'll begin eating as much as we can." Everyone clapped and whistled at hearing this, and the contestants did as such. The pieces all being a couple feet high, Alexis and the others watched their cake, but she was the only one that looked at her cakes with misery, and Psyren was the only one looking at his cakes with wonder and anxiousness.

"I'm losing this," Alexis murmured to herself.

* * *

**Missions, part 3 2/2 after a commercial break :P I was going to maybe have planned making this into another chapter, but I decided to not do so!**

* * *

Everyone had begun making their ways to the center of the land, where there was a huge stage set up for the end of the games, since the games were now over. By the time everyone was settled in, the audience were all there and ready while the last four teams were on the stage waiting for the results.

"Welcome," the speaker announced, back into one single person. "I just want to say thank you all for coming here today to watch these games and having such great enthusiasm!" Everyone began applauding and making an encore. "But now, things have to come to an end, and we shall give you the results!" A much louder applause was sounded. "For the Race, the four contestants had a _rough_ beginning as they ran except for Aiden, who announced her name in the game, and please hold your applause until the results for an individual game," the audience stayed quiet waiting for more results. "But in second place by the judges' likings, Aaron was placed second with Shuran in first, while the other two had given up in the middle, far behind these two." Everyone roared out cheering. "The cooking had three parts that needed to be finished: making the food, setting up everything, and eating the food. All four participants were able to finish every last bit of all they needed to do, but in second was Psyren who did a fantastic job, and Alexis made it into first with this game!" Many began to cheer on while many began booing at them. "They all were truly amazing! I would say that Pysren won for best style but the judges have chosen Alexis as the winner." More booing.

"Who won the hockey," Aaron murmured. "It's one on one, who is the one that won hockey?"

"I order all of you to silence yourselves or we will disqualify Psyren's team," one of the hidden judges ordered from somewhere hidden using a microphone. Everyone became quiet. "We have our reasons of choosing who has won and who was in second, third and fourth. Let the results continue and be grateful your vote for the teams you wanted to win be able to at least keep their positions instead of being disqualified." Everyone continued to stay quiet.

"Thank you," the speaker told the judges wherever they were. "And now for the last game, hockey, which was superb! Right at the start, Shuran had begun getting point after point, Lydia making a single point being on Shuran, and this continued on throughout the first half. In the second half, however, Lydia had been studying Shuran or something, because in the first half, she was angry and _made her hockey stick orange_, says the other two contestants, but none of the audience claim to have seen that, but in the second half, she made her hockey stick do that again after trying to get a score off of Shuran, and he completely fell over! She got that score, and then turned the ice and the stadium a big orange igloo. Shuran was petting the ice and licking it as Lydia continued getting more and more points while guarding her own by the other two. Shuran made it into last place with Lydia in first!" Many cheered while the rest of them stayed quiet in anger. "This means that the scoring shows that the first place winners are Aaron, Alexis and Lydia!" People began cheering while others just sat there while the three of them went to the center of the stage until an explosion was set almost where they stood. Many ran away while others stayed to find out what was going on. Shuran, Aiden and Psyren stood in front of the guild members.

"We aren't going to let you live unless you give us the winning spot," Aiden snapped. "The other two are horrible with gaming, but I'm not. I'm not going to leave in this position."

"Oi'lll veusea nmoi ztrolll wagick," (I'll use my troll magic) Psyren laughed. "Nnoe vonea ckanm tdefeatnd nmea eenm ai vightd!" (no one can defeat me in a fight). Aaron stood in front of him with his arms turned into fins. Shuran, on the other hand, just stood there with his headphones in his ears, then he put a foot in the air as the back of his leg became a chainsaw, along with one of his arms.

"I can use Colour Illusion Magic to easily stop you," Lydia snapped and made herself orange to only him, but he did nothing when he saw the colour.

"The hockey game was only an act. I thought both of the others would win and I was bored of being the only one to score something." Ticked, she stood there. Aiden raised her bow and pulled out an arrow as she aimed for Alexis, but a bow and arrow appeared out of thin air in Alexis' hands.

"There is no way you can beat me," Alexis murmured to Aiden. "I'm from the Mystic Deer guild, and I happen to be an S-mage. Nothing can get in my way with my Manipulation Magic," Alexis, an S-mage of Mystic Deer, had changed her form into Aiden, looking just like her.

* * *

"Should we let them fight," one of the judges asked the other two.

"Just let them," the second judge pointed out. "It obviously was true what the guild told us about the island being out of control and cruel to the people."

"So we are going to let them really take over the island and maintain everything on this island, letting the guild to secure everything," the third judge complained.

"No, they said they would fight for the government to stop being so cruel and give everyone freedom to do whatever they want and to get a job they want themselves, not something they are forced into." The other two looked at him.

"That's understandable. My vote is also on letting them fight for our island," the third judge agreed.

"I do as well," the first pointed out.

"Then let us wait to see what happens," the second judge quietly said as they watched the two teams fight each other.

* * *

**Just to let readers know, I MIGHT slow down with this story and work with the other stories as well like I've been doing while I worked on this story. I want to get the ideas that are fresh in my head into stories so I don't forget them, for sometime in or after July, 2013, I will be leaving for about two years and won't be able to do anything with posting. I MAY write stories not too often in the duration of those two years and post them up when I return, though. This is only the plan currently. I am not sure how it will actually work out until I leave at that time, but I hope to continue during those two years and then go on and on afterwards with the stories when I return after that time and work with college stuff. I will, though, have a friend of mine watch over my account while I'm gone and maybe can, at that time I'm gone, send me any questions or say anything or my friend can reply if wants to, but we'll have to see how things will work when the time comes.**

**Until that time and afterwards, I hope you continue reading and please review!**


	7. Missions, parts 4 and 5, Old Little Girl

**Missions, part 4**

-Team: Vlad, Shine, Jace

-Mission: decorate the mountain for a festivity coming up

-Level: imaginative and decorative

-Mission so far: lame

"That's it," Vlad repeated angrily. "You only want us to decorate the mountain?"

"Yes," a man in his forties implied. "But it needs to be decorated ju~st right."

"Then tell us what 'ju~st right' is!" Shine, Star's twin, moaned.

"Nah, if you are from the guild, I bet you will be able to make it how I want it to." With that, he left with Shine and Vlad stomping their feet. Shine, though, didn't stomp as much. Shine is the more sensitive of the twins, but still continues with his easily tempered personality.

"What the ****," Vlad snapped. They all looked at the man walking to his house they stood in front of, then to the mountain to the side of the house, probably not really being a mountain but just a pointy hill about ten feet tall. "Mountains are freaking tall, not this bull ****."

"I don't think… Master would appreciate your language," Jace pointed out. "This is a simple mission, why don't we just do it? Let's decorate it."

"And how are we going to do that," Vlad roared, but then backed up and began rubbing his chin in thought. "Know what, I don't like the man. So, I'm going to ruin his 'mountain', and if you don't help me I will personally rip all of your button-up shirts that you leave on those… whatever holds them up, into half." Jace gasped.

"You wouldn't _dare_," Jace snapped.

"Then let's see what you got," Shine encouraged. Jace angrily walked to the hill and pulled out a hand held apple slicer. Shine and Vlad laughed until he swung it at the mountain like peeling an apple all around the hill, and the round parts of the hill sliced off and made it look like an upside down cone, like a mountain."

"I'll peel your skin off and your eyes out," Jace murmured, "if you _dare_ touch my clothing." Vlad stood there laughing while Shine stood there all worried and sad for Jace, having to deal with Vlad like this. "Let's see what you can do then," Jace pointed the peeler at Vlad, who stopped laughing and walked to the 'mountain'.

"Alright then, I'll make it look more like a mountain without some Peeling Magic, and give the old man a good heart attack with this." He raised his arms and the air all around them began getting colder and colder. Jace looked fine with the new weather, but Shine was shivering badly. Slowly, white puffs began appearing in the air like a blizzard with the air moving so quickly, and snowflakes began filling the air. He then dropped the amount of snowflakes onto the 'mountain', making it really look like a mountain with the snowy tip and snow around the base of the mountain. Shine couldn't take it anymore.

"Peeling Magic, Snowflake Magic, ruining the hill mountain thingy, what is wrong with you?" Shine walked to Vlad and punched him, sending him into the air many meters upwards.

"And there goes the Emotional Fist Magic," Jace complained. "Star hardly uses it and uses the Mirror/Reflection magic more often, but Shine does the opposite of that." When Vlad hit the ground after floating for a while, he just laughed and looked uninjured.

"That was a nice punch," Vlad laughed, "but when I make my body similar to that of a snowflake, I can reduce the impact of the attack and can float down." The man came out of the house to check up.

"How have things been—" he looked up at the realistic mountain that had made.

"What have you done?!" Vlad began laughing his head off while Shine and Jace looked sorry. "This is amazing! How did you do it?!" Vlad stopped laughing and both Shine and Jace shone a smile. "My daughter wanted this to happen, and you were able to guess on what she wanted it to be like! You truly are members of the guild!" Shine and Jace smile and chat with him while Vlad stood there not exactly pouting, but stood calmly and such.

* * *

**Missions, part 5**

-Team: Liela, Ilmari, Blake

-Mission: Collect mushrooms. More details when arrive.

-Level: hard workers

-Mission so far: Why Blake and Liela?!

After bridges and bridges of nothing but silence and Liela continually talking about how beautiful everything is, they arrive on an island that is fairly small and populated with a single house and a path to it from the bridge, otherwise it is filled with multiple types of mushrooms wherever you looked on this island.

"Look at the adorable little mushrooms!" Liela continued observing them and poked them a bit while Blake watched her leg come from the kimono when she bent over to look at the mushrooms and looked at her while Ilmari just sighs and goes to the house where an elderly woman stood.

"We're here to fulfill a mission you sent us," Ilmari said as to have her correct him, but she took her walking stick and moved to the side of the porch, forcing Ilmari to move out of the way for her.

"I have a problem with the mushrooms," she began like she was going to tell a story. "These mushrooms aren't of this land, or anywhere near, but they grew here, and I enjoyed living with them as they jumped around and played with me when I was only a little girl. They acted just like actual people, happy, having fun, eat, sleep, and sadly, even at least one that goes dark. There is a group of mushrooms here that have made their own group and plan on killing the happy ones. This is what my most favorite mushroom friends from old times told me before she wilted away, sadly… but I tried to go and get the mushrooms, but they got me pretty good and I couldn't bring myself to try to get them again. I need you to collect these mushrooms."

"What do they look like," Ilmari asked.

"This," the woman said, holding up an ordinary brown mushroom. Ilmari went dead silent.

"This one I was lucky to manage getting and kill, but they are everywhere and are going to take over all of the mushrooms!" She 'ran' inside horrified and crying. Ilmari stood there looking dumb-founded.

_That was a regular mushroom,_ he told himself. _She thinks that these mushrooms are from another land, that they talk to her, that they are like humans, and yet since we've been here, there have been nothing…_ Ilmari slowly drifted his voice away as he felt something hit his leg. "What, Blake, are you—" he turned around and no one was there. Brain turning on, he looked down and saw a mushroom, all purple with arms and feet coming out of the stem.

"What she said is true," it spoke, making Ilmari jump. "We are all trying to live through the troubles we have been having with those evil brown mushrooms."

"Mushrooms don't talk," Ilmari told himself.

"Oh I speak nice and clearly, thank you very much."

"So we just need to pick these brown mushrooms out and we're done?" Ilmari really wanted to get away from the mushroom.

"Yes," was all it said and Ilmari slid away from the mushroom and went over to pervert Blake and retarded Liela.

"Let's get this over with," he began telling them. "We just need to pick the… 'evil' brown mushrooms out from this island." Liela laughed with Blake laughing as well.

"'Evil', you say," Blake sighed. "I guess this'll be too hard for us to pull out dead mushrooms." He couldn't hold in his laugh and began bursting into laughter.

"You laugh about the most retarded things too often," Ilmari sighed. "Let's just get the brown ones out of here and get this over with." He gave bags he had left in his pocket to the two of them. Liela seemed sad that they had to pull out some mushrooms, but she was loyal and began pulling them out sadly. Blake eventually began pulling mushrooms out while keeping a close eye in a perverted way on Liela. Ilmari was grabbing them by the bunches, pulling out his bag to stuff the mushrooms in.

* * *

**Back at the Guild at 4pm.**

Clef walked down the stairs from the third floor down to the bottom floor to find some food, but he had gone back upstairs to get his papers he left in his room to continue working on writing what he writes or does on them. As he left his room again, he looked into Delight's room to see her shaking and crying looking at a card, and recognized what the card was.

"Do you really still have that card," he mumbled. Delight wouldn't do anything but continue looking at the card. "That was all four years ago. We aren't SS-mages anymore, either. That's all in the past." She didn't stop crying at the card, and Clef walked forward to take the card from her but she held it to her chest and climbed into one of the boxes next to her.

"I'm not getting rid of this card," she murmured quietly with tears flowing faster.

"Also, with the Demon slayer, he can get really evil and destructive, that's why he was sealed away to keep the peace again."

"That's not true," Delight snapped as she protested. "He was a great person, and very kind, and yet you all were jealous about him and decided to seal him away!"

"Look, he's still in your head. Just forget about that. Look at Cercil, he cares just as much as the Demon slayer, and he isn't a Demon Slayer. It's not like you're going to find another one of those slayers since there is only one of those kind left, but even if you did, it wouldn't be friendly. None of—"

"Just leave!" Delight put up a box field and stretched the size of it to shove Clef out of the room and then made that box field close the door hard in his face.

"That Demon slayer is no more," Clef murmured to himself, but said that as if he was lying to himself.

* * *

**Back at the mushroom mission.**

Six hours after they started, they filled countless bags with brown mushrooms and had put them along the edge of the bridge before heading back to the elderly woman.

"We finished picking all of them brown mushrooms," Blake complained. "Is that all that you need-" before he could continue, the woman swung her walking stick at the three of them, getting all of them in their faces and knocking them back.

"Thanks," someone said from within the house. The elderly woman began to set fire, becoming a wooden puppet. As it fell onto the ground, a little girl with unoriginal clothing stood there. She had golden brown hair that reached the back of her waist, a black shirt that looked ripped up at the ends but extend past her fingers, an olive green dress from her chest down that also was ripped a bit at the ends and hat with a black line stitched on, and she had black shin-high shoes. She had golden eyes and had pale skin, but she seemed to be blind. She also was holding a little doll in her hands like a little chold would do. "Those mushrooms really annoyed me."

"Are you blind," Blake asked lustfully. "Please be blind, because you're too adorable to—"

"You can cut that out now," she snapped.

"Why did you want to get rid of those brown mushrooms," Ilmari pointed out. "Why get rid of all of the quiet ones and not the annoying loud ones?"

"First off, I made the mushrooms you encountered talk to you," she laughed. "Second off, those mushrooms didn't suit the atmosphere here."

"And you hit us because…?" Blake looked at her angrily.

"I want to kill you." She put her hands out with the doll in her hands then drew the doll towards her and Blake flew towards her. When he flew to her, she moved the collar of his shirt and was about to do something until something hit her back, sending her arms into the air which sent Blake flying through the air. The girl noticed that it was Liela behind her and had got a good punch in her lower back. She grabbed the doll but Liela reached her hands out and the girl's arms began bending away from her which made her drop the doll. Ilmari disappeared with his Teleportation Magic to get some rope and came back to tie up the girl's hands. When Blake got back, he snapped away.

""What was that for?! For that, I'm going to make you blue!" He pulled out a blue marker, but Liela didn't let him get any closer to her.

"Don't use that," she snapped. "Color Paint Magic is too simple and boring, plus it's so very weak." Blake was about to go after her, but he was locked in place.

"What magic do you have," Blake snapped as he looked down to see the porch had locked his feet in place.

"It's obvious, isn't it," Liela pointed out. "Yes, I'm retarded, but when it comes to fighting, tactics and fighting, no one can beat me."

"You said 'fighting' twice," Ilmari murmured.

"My Bending Magic has made me an S-mage, and I can handle any—"

"You talk too much, girl," the girl laughed.

"Look who's talking," Blake chuckled.

"I am 147 years old," she smiled. "And it is Xineka Corell," Xineka informed. "If you don't watch it, you'll lose your necks to me."

"Shut up, both of you," Ilmari murmured. "Let's just teleport back to the guild and figure out what to do with her."

"I would rather not," Xineka chuckled and kicked the doll, sending Liela into the house flying and jumped for Blake but he dodged to the left. "You're so lame, you don't attack back," she laughed.

"Then look at that yellow that's on you," Blake smirked, holding a yellow marker.

"No! I hate yellow," she roared, but then her personality changed as she walked over to the mushrooms. "There's a mushroom. I like that mushroom."

"You're blind, stupid," Liela laughed. "That would be Blake's foot." While Blake had trouble with Xineka due to his powers changing her, Ilmari teleported them all back to the guild to deal with this 'old' little girl.


End file.
